SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT 1 thru 6 X-MEN mod silver age
by JEWMANBERG
Summary: 2nd arc: "Redheads and Spider-Men"! Kind of like Ultimate Spider-Man, but funnier and better, Spider-Man: Mutant is a series that examines an alternate reality, in which Spider-Man is a mutant and joins the X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT #1  
COMIC BOOK  
by JEWMANBERG (p.s., check out my stand-up vids on YouTube)

PAGE 1, 4 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Establishing shot of the Parker Residence, in the morning.

BANNER

Forest Hills, New York

BANNER 2

Then

PANEL 2: The Parker kitchen, morning. UNCLE BEN attempts to read the paper at the table, while Aunt May fixes breakfast and chats.

AUNT MAY

Ben, have you noticed that Peter's been acting a touch peculiar of late?

UNCLE BEN

Probably just... "the change", May.

AUNT MAY

Oh, dear.

PANEL 3: PETER PARKER, holding his backpack and in a rush, walks through the kitchen.

PETER PARKER

Bye, Uncle Ben. Bye, Aunt May.

AUNT MAY

Wait just a second, young man. You haven't eaten!

PETER PARKER

I'll get something at school.

AUNT MAY

And where are your glasses?

PETER PARKER

Don't need them anymore.

PANEL 4:

AUNT MAY

What do you mean you don't need them anymore"?!

PETER PARKER

For the last couple days... I just woke up, and I could see perfectly.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

Watch. Uncle Ben, can you hold up that headline for a sec?

PAGE 2, 5 PANELS:

PANEL 1: The Daily Bugle newspaper headline reads "Mutant Menace, Commie Connection?" and features a photo of CHARLES XAVIER (PROFESSOR X).

PETER PARKER (O.S.)

It says, "Mutant menace, commie- oh, that's just ridiculous.

PANEL 2:

UNCLE BEN

That Jameson sure has a way with words.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

I don't even know why May still buys this rag.

AUNT MAY

You can never be too careful, Ben.

AUNT MAY

So, your vision just corrected itself in your sleep, hmm?

PETER PARKER

Well, I probably would've realized if it'd happened while I was awake.

PANEL 3: Close-up of Uncle Ben cracking a small smile.

PANEL 4: Peter's on his way out, and Aunt May is pointing a long wooden spoon at him.

PETER PARKER

Gotta run.

AUNT MAY

Run slowly!

PANEL 5: Ben is holding his hand next to his face, as if he's whispering a secret.

AUNT MAY

Now, that boy has needed glasses all his life, until today.

AUNT MAY (CONT'D)

Explain that one to me, Ben.

UNCLE BEN

(small lettering, whispering)

The change.

AUNT MAY

Oh, dear.

PAGE 3, 7 PANELS

PANEL 1: An exterior shot of Midtown High during the daytime.

BANNER

Midtown High

PANEL 2: Peter Parker walks unsuspectingly.

PANEL 3: FLASH THOMPSON, wearing a letter jacket and holding a football, clowns around with two other JOCKS (each wearing a letter jacket).

FLASH THOMPSON

Look, it's puny Parker. Check this out...

PANEL 4: Flash rockets the football toward a still unsuspecting Peter.

PANEL 5: Peter makes a one-handed catch, just inches from his crotch.

PANEL 6: The jocks are surprised.

PANEL 7: A surprised Peter looks at the football, which he's holding.

PAGE 4, 5 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Peter has approached the three jocks.

PETER PARKER

You know something, Flash...

FLASH THOMPSON

What, Parker?

PETER PARKER

No, that was the entire question.

PANEL 2: Peter slaps the football onto Flash's chest.

PETER PARKER

Do you know ANY thing?

PANEL 3:

FLASH THOMPSON

I know that you're a massive clyde.

PETER PARKER

Do you think memorizing little insults and cliches makes you something special, Flash?

FLASH THOMPSON

Name a team, and I'm either the captain, or going to be the captain.

FLASH THOMPSON (CONT'D)

**That's** what makes me special, four-eyes.

PANEL 4: Peter points to his eyes and makes a "hello, dumbass, I'm not wearing glasses" face at Flash. The two other jocks look off to the side, indicating a similar response. Flash is embarrassed.

PANEL 5: Peter walks away, while Flash yells at him and attempts to save face with the other jocks.

FLASH THOMPSON

Whatever. You know what I meant!

FLASH THOMPSON (CONT'D)

(small lettering, muttering)

He usually wears his freak frames.

PAGE 5, 4 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Inside Midtown High, Flash and the two jocks hide near Peter's locker and await his arrival.

FLASH THOMPSON

Now, I've got him good.

FLASH THOMPSON (CONT'D)

I smeared that heavy duty glue all over his locker handle.

FLASH THOMPSON (CONT'D)

Puny Parker's going to grab it and get stuck.

FLASH THOMPSON (CONT'D)

Another Thompson classic is on it's way, guys...

PANEL 2: Peter, holding the handle, closes his locker door, while Flash and the jocks watch from the background.

PANEL 3: Close-up on Peter's fingers, as he releases the handle. Tiny, spider-like skin extensions are visible.

PANEL 4: As Peter strolls off and inquiringly stares down at his palm, the two jocks look to Flash, who's shrugging his shoulders, for an explanation.

FLASH THOMPSON

Must be his oily skin.

PAGE 6, 5 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Inside the Midtown High gymnasium, P.E. INSTRUCTOR barks at all of the STUDENTS, while Flash chats with the same two jocks. Everyone is dressed for gym.

P.E. INSTRUCTOR

All right, men! Line up for your weekly dose of humiliation...

P.E. INSTRUCTOR (CONT'D)

(large lettering)

IT'S DODGEBALL TIME!

FLASH THOMPSON

Get me the ball, and he's toast.

PANEL 2: Flash whips the ball toward Peter's head.

PANEL 3: Seen from over Flash's shoulder: Peter catches the ball with his fingertips, just inches away from his face.

PANEL 4: Everyone is surprised by the fingertips catch, especially because the ball looks like it should be rolling off of Peter's fingers. Flash is especially disappointed.

PANEL 5: From over Peter's shoulders, we see that there are small webs, emanating from just below his wrist, attached to the ball. Peter's eyes are wide open, as he stares at the webbing.

PAGE 7, 5 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Inside the Parker residence, during the early evening - Peter, holding his backpack, has just entered the house.

AUNT MAY (O.P.)

Peter, is that you?

PETER PARKER

Aunt May, you are not going to believe the...

PANEL 2: Peter enters the living room and is surprised to find Uncle Ben and Aunt May having tea with Professor Charles Xavier. Xavier's hat and jacket are visible in the background.

PETER PARKER

Professor Xavier?

XAVIER

Good afternoon, Peter.

PANEL 3: Peter has taken a seat and joined the discussion.

PETER PARKER

Um... huh?

XAVIER

A student with whom I've been working, utilizing a machine entitled Cerebro, discovered your...

PANEL 4: Xavier is tilting his head toward and Peter and arching his eyebrow as if to say, "wink, wink."

PETER PARKER

...special abilities.

PANEL 5: Peter is surprised/speechless.

PAGE 8, 5 PANELS:

PANEL 1: The conversation continues. Xavier addressed a confused/surprised Peter.

XAVIER

Perhaps you've recently noticed some... changes?

AUNT MAY

Oh, dear.

PETER PARKER

How did you- does this mean that- am I a...

XAVIER

You're a mutant, Peter.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

An incredibly gifted young man.

PANEL 2:

AUNT MAY

He's the brightest student in his entire school.

PETER PARKER

That's not saying much, Aunt May.

XAVIER

Which brings us the point at hand. I run a school for gifted youngsters.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

Children like yourself, Peter.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

Have you ever felt a sense of belonging, son?

PANEL 3:

PETER PARKER

Um, no... not really.

XAVIER

Well, I believe that we can help remedy that. Take Henry McCoy, for example...

XAVIER (CONT'D)

Henry, much like yourself, is quite the burgeoning scientist. He's made impressive progress in studying mutant physiology.

PETER PARKER

This is all just- it's been a weird day...

PANEL 4: Peter addresses Aunt May and a dumbfounded Uncle Ben.

PETER PARKER

Don't freak out, but I... my reflexes are... and I can... I can shoot webs, Uncle Ben.

UNCLE BEN

From where?!

PANEL 5: Peter has just shot some webbing up at the ceiling, much to the delight of Professor X, as well as the wonderment of Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

AUNT MAY

Oh, dear.

PAGE 9, 4 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Xavier addresses Peter, who presents a question to Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

XAVIER

That's remarkable, Peter.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

I believe that I can help you understand and hone the gifts with which you've been blessed.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

That's the mission statement of our school.

PETER PARKER

And you guys are on board with this?

AUNT MAY

It took a couple of hours, Peter, but Professor Xavier walked us through all of it... and I guess this explains your perfect vision.

PETER PARKER

Oh, right. Wow.

PANEL 2:

UNCLE BEN

And the school's in Westchester, just an hour away.

AUNT MAY

And the Professor assured us that you'll be able to call and visit.

XAVIER

Certainly.

PETER PARKER

Um, do you have, like, science labs?

XAVIER

Our technology exceeds that of NASA, young man.

PANEL 3: Peter and Charles smile.

PETER PARKER

I should hope so.

PANEL 4: Aunt May and Uncle Ben, holding hands in reassurance, accept that Peter will leave home for Xavier's.

PAGE 10, 2 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Establishing, exterior shot of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, in the morning.

BANNER

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

PANEL 2: Xavier has just escorted in Peter, who's holding a suitcase. The rest of the residents: SCOTT SUMMERS; BOBBY DRAKE; HENRY MCCOY; and WARREN WORTHINGTON are standing 15 feet in from the door.

BOBBY DRAKE

Aww, man. It's another guy.

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

I was hoping we'd finally get a girl mutant.

PAGE 11, 3 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Bobby and Peter shake hands.

PETER PARKER

Sorry to disappoint you.

BOBBY DRAKE

Nah, it's cool. Not your fault.

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

I'm Bobby Drake, finally not the youngest X-man.

PETER PARKER

Peter Parker. Nice to meet you, Bobby.

PANEL 2:

scott summers

And I'm Scott Summers, team leader.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Ahem, self-appointed.

SCOTT SUMMERS

Shut it, Warren.

PETER PARKER

Hey, Scott. Hey, Warren.

PANEL 3: Peter and Henry shake hands. Bobby is in-panel, as well.

HENRY MCCOY

Henry McCoy, at your service, Mr. Parker.

HENRY MCCOY (CONT'D)

Your reputation precedes you.

PETER PARKER

As does yours. I look forward to collaborating with you in the lab, if that's okay?

HENRY MCCOY

I'd be delighted to-

BOBBY DRAKE

Just so you know, me and Henry are best friends-

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

-but you can have him for a couple hours a day, or whatever.

PAGE 12, SPLASH: Shot from behind: Henry, Peter, and Bobby walk together. If feasible, the bottom-right of the page features a smiling Professor X, and the bottom-left includes Scott and Warren standing, perhaps with hands on hips, in a "What are we, chopped liver?" fashion.

HENRY MCCOY (CONT'D)

Might I be so bold as to inquire regarding the nature of your mutation?

PETER PARKER

Well, I'm strong, I can shoot webs, and, like, sense danger... I think.

HENRY MCCOY

Fascinating, Peter.

PETER PARKER

Thanks, Hank.

BOBBY DRAKE

Ooh, "Hank." I like that! I'm gonna call you Hank from now on, Henry- uh, I mean Hank.

HENRY MCCOY

I must say, it possesses a charming ring.

HENRY MCCOY (CONT'D)

I shall accept it as my nom de guerre.

BOBBY DRAKE

Who's Norm DeGair?

PETER PARKER

It's like a pseudonym, Bobby.

BOBBY DRAKE

Oh.

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

...

BOBBY DRAKE

What's a pseudonym?

PAGE 13, SPLASH:

INT. RANDOM ROOM AT XAVIER'S

The left half of the page: Peter speaks on the telephone.

INT. PARKER KITCHEN

The right half of the page: Uncle Ben speaks on the telephone, and Aunt May stands nearby.

Peter and Uncle Ben's words meet at the middle of the page, which, instead of being divided by lines, blends the two images together with connected word balloons.

UNCLE BEN

Just wanted to see how you're settling in, Peter.

PETER PARKER

This place is great, Uncle Ben. You should see the stuff they have here.

UNCLE BEN

Glad to hear it. How about the other boys?

PETER PARKER

They're actually tolerable.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

Hey, Hank and I already calculated that the Ranger 3 is going to miss the Moon by at least 20,000 feet!

UNCLE BEN

...

UNCLE BEN

Ranger 3?

PETER PARKER

It's supposed to study the moon... You probably read about it in the paper.

UNCLE BEN

Oh. Right. Well... Jackie Robinson was selected for the Hall of Fame.

PETER PARKER

Sounds good. Congratulations to her.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

Which one of Aunt May's friends was she again?

UNCLE BEN

sigh

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

Glad to hear things are going well, Peter.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

We're so proud of you. You're aunt's prying the phone from my hands...

PAGE 14, 2 PANELS:

PANEL 1: SCHOOL LOUNGE. The room is furnished with couches, a large-screen television, a billiards table, a table tennis set, a table and a refrigerator. All 5 students are present and sitting on couches. Peter, Henry, and Bobby are near each other, while Scott and Warren, who are bickering with each other, sit on opposite sides of the triumvirate. A program is playing on the TV.

SCOTT SUMMERS

...because I'm the one with the best leadership skills, and anyway, I was the first X-man.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

The first **official** X-man. The professor was working with the mystery mutant before you-

WARREN WORTHINGTON (CONT'D)

-and I was out there as the Avenging Angel before any of you even began training!

WARREN WORTHINGTON (CONT'D)

I'm the **real** first X-man!

PANEL 2: Bobby looks confused. Scott and Worthington act as if they've answered Bobby's question many times.

BOBBY DRAKE

Wasn't Professor X the first X-man?

SCOTT SUMMERS and WARREN WORTHINGTON

NO!

PAGE 15, 4 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Peter addresses Henry, and Bobby chimes in.

PETER PARKER

Do they always fight like this?

HENRY MCCOY

I shutter to imagine the level of competition which they will display when our first mutant of the female persuasion arrives.

BOBBY DRAKE

I already called dibs on any girl mutant!

PANEL 2:

SCOTT SUMMERS

You can't call "dibs" on all female mutants!

BOBBY DRAKE

Show me anywhere in the mutant rule book that says I can't.

SCOTT SUMMERS

There is no mutant rule book!

BOBBY DRAKE

Well, then I guess my dibs is-

PANEL 3:

BOBBY DRAKE

Hank, what's a good word for "still counts"?

HENRY MCCOY

Sustains?

HENRY MCCOY

Bobby's rather humorous, isn't he, Peter?

PETER PARKER

Yeah, and in a good way... not like the lamebrains in my old school.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

Their definition of funny was to call me - I mean to call people - stupid names.

PANEL 4: Warren and Scott indicate aggression.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Like, "Cyclops"?!

SCOTT SUMMERS

Watch it, Worthington!

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Not on your best day, Summers!

PAGE 16, 3 PANELS:

PANEL 1:

PETER PARKER

Should we, um, make sure this doesn't escalate, or something?

BOBBY DRAKE

Nah, they always do this... Warren's just upset because he wasn't designated team leader.

SCOTT SUMMERS

And he's a rich playboy, who's used to always getting his way, so now he's throwing his usual tantrum.

PANEL 2: Xavier enters.

XAVIER

Gather around, my X-men. The interview will begin shortly.

BOBBY DRAKE

Aww, c'mon Professor! I wanna watch Bandstand!

XAVIER

Robert, our very future depends on the issues that will be raised during this broadcast.

BOBBY DRAKE

But... Bandstand!

PANEL 3: On the television: Host MALLORY STRYKER (35 yo Caucasian) opens her show. A "Heart of the Issue" logo is prominently displayed.

MALLORY STRYKER

And with us tonight, live in New York, on Heart of the Issue, is anthropologist and president of the Sentinel Initiative, Dr. Bolivar Trask.

PAGE 17, 3 PANELS:

PANEL 1: INT. TELEVISION STUDIO. Mallory interviews DR. BOLIVAR TRASK

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'd)

Dr. Trask is in town to present his Sentinel Initiative to the U.N. tomorrow afternoon.

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'D)

Thank you for joining us, Dr. Trask.

BOLIVAR TRASK

Thank you for allowing me the time to present this most important proposal to the American people.

PANEL 2:

MALLORY STRYKER

Dr. Trask, the obvious question, why the Sentinel Initiative?

BOLIVAR TRASK

Well, Mallory, I ask all of your intelligent viewers to peek through their windows for just a moment.

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

Do you see any dinosaurs out tonight?

PANEL 3: INT. SCHOOL LOUNGE - NIGHT (CONT'D)

Bobby is holding the drapes open and peeking through the window. Peter and Henry are smiling.

BOBBY DRAKE

No, sir, Dr. Trask, sir.

PAGE 18, 4 PANELS:

PANEL 1: INT. TELEVISION STUDIO (CONT'D). Just Trask.

BOLIVAR TRASK

Humanity is on the brink of extinction, Mallory. We are to be replaced by "Homo Superior."

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

That's how they refer to themselves, you know? They're our superiors.

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

They are our replacements.

PANEL 2:

MALLORY STRYKER

And what do you make of the recent allegations of a mutant-communist connection.

BOLIVAR TRASK

Hardly a surprise, Mallory. The bourgeoisie and the proletarian is how they see their relation to us.

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

But for the fact that they intend to, soon enough, supplant us entirely.

PANEL 3: Just Mallory.

MALLORY STRYKER

Is there any truth to the rumors that Max Eisenhardt, whom some have labeled "Magneto," is in the process of forming some sort of... brotherhood of mutants with terrorist intentions?

PANEL 4: INT. SCHOOL LOUNGE (CONT'D)

PETER PARKER

Professor, is it just me, or is Mallory Stryker being less than impartial here?

XAVIER

She has her agenda, Peter, as does the network for whom she works.

BOLIVAR TRASK (ON TV)

...and even though Magneto has yet to perpetrate any terrorist acts, of which we are aware...

PAGE 19, 2 PANELS:

PANEL 1: INT. TELEVISION STUDIO (CONT'D).

BOLIVAR TRASK

...should we wait until he does?

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

And that's why the Sentinel Initiative, constructions of protection, is of utmost importance at this very juncture.

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

These mutants have the power to destroy us, Mallory.

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

As of this moment, what is our contingency plan?

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

What happens if the mutant threat is actualized?

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

Do we just get down on our knees and pray to them?

BOLIVAR TRASK

Do we simply lay down our arms and attempt to grovel and curry the slightest favor-

PANEL 2: Mallory is touching her ear(piece).

MALLORY STRYKER

I apologize for the interruption, Dr. Trask, but we have breaking news...

PAGE 20, 2 PANELS:

PANEL 1: Mallory carefully relays sensitive information to Trask.

MALLORY STRYKER

Dr. Trask... I don't know how to break this to you, but...

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'D)

Amerinational flight 447 into LaGuardia Airport, whose flight manifest included 12 members of your Sentinel Initiative, has crashed.

PANEL 2: Dr. Trask, covering his mouth, indicates a mixture of shock and fear, while Mallory touches her earpiece, as she continues.

MALLORY STRYKER

Among the 104 passengers, there is only 1 confirmed survivor, whom, apparently, was found inside a protective cocoon of metal debris.

PANEL 21, SPLASH: INT. SCHOOL LOUNGE.

The X-men watch Xavier, who indicates a mixture of trepidation and shock. Displayed on the TV screen is a photo of MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO).

XAVIER

**No... **

PAGE 22, SPLASH: A Daily Bugle newspaper features the headline, "Magnetic Murderer?" accompanied by a large photo of Max Eisenhardt, his clothing perfectly intact, being led away in handcuffs by two POLICE OFFICERS. Wreckage from the crashed plane is visible in the background.

CAPTION (MALLORY)

His name is Max Eisenhardt.

(End of Spider-Man: Mutant #1)


	2. Chapter 2

SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT #2  
COMIC BOOK  
JEWMANBERG

PAGE 1, 3 PANELS:

PANEL 1:

DETECTIVE FULSOM (large and muscular, "bad cop") and DETECTIVE Harrinson (short and flamboyant, "good cop") question Max Eisenhardt (Magneto) inside a police interrogation room. There is a window with metal bars. Max is handcuffed to a metal object mounted on the table surface.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

You wanna explain to me and Detective Harrinson how the other 103 passengers and crew won't ever see their families again-

DETECTIVE FULSOM (CONT'D)

-but you don't have a scratch on you?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Because I am a mutant.

Panel 2.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

Yeah, I got that part. It's how you crashed the plane.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

(muttering)

Imbecilic primate.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

'Scuse me?

Panel 3.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

As explained earlier, I constructed a protective barrier from the metallic debris that flew towards me.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

Before or after you caused the debris, mutie?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I did no such thing.

PAGE 2, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1.

DETECTIVE Harrinson

Listen, Max, can I call you Max?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

That is my name.

DETECTIVE Harrinson

Great, Max, listen... unlike Detective Fulsom, you and me, we're a lot alike.

Panel 2.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Is that so?

DETECTIVE Harrinson

We're both outcasts. You're a mutant, and I'm a... bachelor. Right, Fulsom?

DETECTIVE FULSOM

Harrinson is a huge flaming bachelor.

Panel 3. Just Harrinson.

DETECTIVE Harrinson

I was married to a great gal named Jeanie, and everyone in the squad respected me.

DETECTIVE Harrinson (CONT'D)

But not anymore. Detective Fulsom, here, is the only friend I got.

DETECTIVE Harrinson (CONT'D)

So I know what it's like to be ostracized just for being born a little different.

Panel 4. Max stares into Harrinson's eyes in a probative manner.

DETECTIVE Harrinson

Now, if some organization was trying to round up my people with some sick initiative, know what I'd do?

DETECTIVE Harrinson (CONT'D)

Whatever it took. Whatever I had to do. You understand what I'm saying?

DETECTIVE Harrinson (CONT'D)

I'm no creampuff. A man's gotta be a man. I'd've blown up that plane, too.

PAGE 3, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Just Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

That is not my way. Despite all that I've witnessed in this life, I remain a pacifist.

Panel 2.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

Just a coincidence that 12 members of the Sentinel Initiative were on-board your plane?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

That was not at all coincidental. We were all traveling to New York for the U.N. presentation.

Panel 3. Just Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO) (CONT'D)

I had been leading protests at their conference in Dayton, so we arrived on the same flight.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO) (CONT'D)

Theirs is a large contingency, and I'm sure that they had an even larger presence on additional aircraft.

Panel 4.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

So we should excuse you for killing just the 12 of 'em, then? And the rest of the 103, too?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

No, you myopic- I didn't kill anyone!

Panel 5.

DETECTIVE Harrinson

You know something, I'm inclined to believe you, Max. But I also understand where Detective Fulsom is coming from.

DETECTIVE Harrinson (CONT'D)

And if you didn't kill them, who did? The 103 casualties actually included the crew. Everyone but you died.

DETECTIVE Harrinson (CONT'D)

So I can understand why Detective Fulsom is so suspicious. If not you, who?

PAGE 4, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Just Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I don't know. Is that something which I'm required to prove?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO) (CONT'D)

Is this part of the new initiative? Mutants are guilty until proven innocent?

Panel 2. Fulsom slams his fist on the table in response to Magneto.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

If I were a lone human survivor, would we engage in this conversation?

DETECTIVE FULSOM

That's the thing, you abomination! No human would'a survived that blast.

Panel 3.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

An' if you can control metal, like you say, how come you ain't Jimmy'd those cuffs yet, Houdini?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

So long as that initiative has not passed, I am bound by the laws of this country.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

And even though your hospitality has been less than adequate, I remain hopeful that, in the end, fairness will prevail.

Panel 4. Just Harrinson.

DETECTIVE Harrinson

Yeah, and maybe one day I'm gonna be able to marry again.

PAGE 5, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Everyone.

DETECTIVE Harrinson

Max, their is no fairness for mutants. Not with these crazy Initiative people running around.

DETECTIVE Harrinson (CONT'D)

Just tell us how you did it.

Panel 2. Just Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I came to lead a peaceful demonstration. I am a peaceful man. Despite your deliberate provocation, I will remain a peaceful man.

Panel 3.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

(to Harrinson)

Maybe you oughta bring in Crusher. You know how much he'd like a piece of a mutie.

Panel 4. Fulsom waits while Harrinson exits. Max is focused on Fulsom's face.

PAGE 6, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1. Fulsom extends his finger toward Max's cuffs.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

What is the meaning of this?

Panel 2. Fulsom has morphed his finger into the shape of a key.

Panel 3. Fulsom has unlocked the cuffs. Max, who remains seated, indicates confusion.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Eisenhardt, but you have to leave right now.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I will do no such thing.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

You don't understand, and there's no time to explain, but they're railroading you.

Panel 4.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

There was evidence of an incendiary device, which they're burying.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

They're going to use you as the pretext to finally pass the initiative.

DETECTIVE FULSOM

You need to punch me and then escape through the window.

Panel 5. Max indicates internal struggle.

Panel 6. Max, now standing, has placed his hand on Fulsom's shoulder in a loving manner.

PAGE 7, SPLASH:

Charles Xavier, Scott, Bobby, and Warren are inside the large room that will become the Danger Room, which at the moment, is a dump. Raw material is present for the construction of traps, projectile firing devices, flamethrowers, and mechanical dangers such as presses, collapsing walls and the like. There are also beams and stucco necessary for building the overhanging control booth. Many blueprints lay on the floor. Warren is complaining

WARREN WORTHINGTON

You want us to do WHAT?!

PAGE 8, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Bobby is running around, inspecting the materials.

BOBBY DRAKE

This is awesome!

XAVIER

You boys are going to build a training ground for yourselves.

Panel 2.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Can't I just pay someone to do it for us?

SCOTT SUMMERS

Because that's the answer to all of life's challenges.

XAVIER

(to Warren)

That would pose security issues, but this is also a lesson and a test.

Panel 3. Bobby has begun building something, but he doesn't really know what he's doing.

SCOTT SUMMERS

How so, professor?

XAVIER

Use the blueprints, Robert!

BOBBY DRAKE

(clueless)

Oh. I thought we were just supposed to make stuff up.

XAVIER

(to Scott and Warren)

The lesson is how to build, which will prove invaluable.

Panel 4. Just Xavier, Scott, and a jubilant Warren.

XAVIER

The test is for you as a leader, Scott.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

(smiling widely)

Oh, this is going to be fabulous.

PAGE 9, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1.

SCOTT SUMMERS

But, Professor, how can I force anyone to work? And you know that Warren wants to sabotage me so that he can replace me as team leader.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

(smiling widely)

Absolutely false.

Panel 2. Scott and Warren roll their eyes, as the Professor corrects Bobby.

XAVIER

Yes, well- Robert, not ANY blueprints! You must identify the blueprints which correspond to the specific item that you'd like to build!

BOBBY DRAKE (O.P.)

Oh. I thought they're all basically the same.

Panel 3.

XAVIER

(to Scott)

Scott, a leader faces such challenges on a daily basis. A leader learns how to handle insubordination.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

(smiling widely)

Not that you'll receive any from moi, good buddy.

Panel 4. Xavier is exiting the room.

XAVIER

Henry and Peter will help as soon as they've finished an errand. Best of luck.

PAGE 10, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Scott and a smirking Warren stare each other down.

Panel 2. Bobby, now wearing protective goggles, clumsily fires up a blowtorch.

Panel 3. Warren smiles widely.

Panel 4. Scott exhales in exasperation.

Panel 5. Peter and Hank work inside a lab, near an archaic computer that is twice the size of a large screen TV. Many newspapers, science magazines, and political magazines lay on the table.

HENRY MCCOY

That is an interesting theory, Peter, but how might we go about retrieving the airline manifests and records without a warrant?

PETER PARKER

It's a long shot, Hank, and I'm going to need your help, but I have a plan.

HENRY MCCOY

Is it at least partially legal?

PAGE 11, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1.

PETER PARKER

Well, I don't think it's specifically IL-legal.

HENRY MCCOY

Continue.

PETER PARKER

I was reading about this guy named Gore, and he hypothesized some sort of interconnected global computer network.

HENRY MCCOY

Intriguing.

Panel 2.

PETER PARKER

So, I need your help to build something that works kind of like that.

HENRY MCCOY

Today?

PETER PARKER

If you're not too busy.

Panel 3.

HENRY MCCOY

And what would we do with this, this- what did this Dr. Gore call his proposed network?

PETER PARKER

He doesn't actually have a doctorate in any of the sciences, not that you'd be able to tell by the way he-

HENRY MCCOY

Focus, Peter. Focus.

Panel 4. Just Peter.

PETER PARKER

He hasn't named it, but I was thinking, since it's meant to connect systems and catch information-

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

-maybe we can call it the Net- or Web!

Panel 5.

HENRY MCCOY

Sounds good to me, Spider-Man.

PETER PARKER

Hmm, "Spider-Man"... has a nice ring to it. Anyway, we just need to do enough for me to get into the airlines computer systems.

PAGE 12, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1.

HENRY MCCOY

So, you want me to hack into Amerinational's database?

PETER PARKER

Well, I'm going to help, too.

Panel 2. Henry exhales.

Panel 3. Close-up: Scott exhales in exasperation.

Panel 4. (Back in the Danger Room,) Bobby is using his powers to ice a half-built flame thrower machine that is on fire. Scott is 15 feet away, working with the beams for the observation deck.

BOBBY DRAKE

Don't worry, Scott! I got it under control!

Panel 5. Warren, seated with his feet up on a stool, is smiling and reading the Wealthy People Journal newspaper.

Panel 6. Close-up of an angry Scott.

PAGE 13, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. An irate Scott has approached a cocky Warren.

SCOTT SUMMERS

Get up and start contributing!

WARREN WORTHINGTON

(smirking)

You guys seem to have it under control.

Panel 2. Bobby's foot has caught fire, but he's icing it. The machine is still on fire just a bit.

BOBBY DRAKE

Don't worry, I'm okay!

Panel 3. Scott and Warren.

SCOTT SUMMERS

I'm going to need your flight capabilities to facilitate with building the observation deck.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Use the ladders.

SCOTT SUMMERS

They're not tall enough.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Have your trusty assistant build you a tall ice ladder.

Panel 4. Warren cracks up.

SCOTT SUMMERS

You think this is funny, Worthington!?

WARREN WORTHINGTON

No, not at all.

Panel 5. Just Scott.

SCOTT SUMMERS

Well, I got news for you, Richie Rich! This thing is getting done, one way or another.

SCOTT SUMMERS (CONT'D)

Peter and Henry are going to be here later, and if not later, then tomorrow.

PAGE 14, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1.

SCOTT SUMMERS

Eventually this thing's going to get built, and have you considered how it's going to look?

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Bright red?

Panel 2. Bobby is still fighting the fire, which has grown.

BOBBY DRAKE

Maybe I shouldn'ta poured that can on it.

Panel 3. Warren indicates a modicum of concern.

SCOTT SUMMERS

No, Worthington, how it's going to reflect on you.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

What are you babbling about, Summers?

Panel 4. Just a focused Scott.

SCOTT SUMMERS

When this thing is finished without your help, that will be a testament to your uselessness and bad attitude.

Panel 5. Both are standing and in each others face.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

But what if you don't complete it, and then I'm named team leader?

SCOTT SUMMERS

But what if it we do, and you get kicked off of the team?

SCOTT SUMMERS (CONT'D)

Is that a risk you're willing to take?

Panel 6. A more serious Warren reconsiders his position.

PAGE 15, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Charles speaks on the telephone in his study. Peter and Hank, two excited little mutants, burst through the door.

XAVIER

(into phone)

So long as I'm given equal time, and that isn't negotia-

PETER PARKER

**They **did it, Professor! **They **crashed the plane!

XAVIER (CONT'D)

(into phone)

I'll have to call you back momentarily.

Panel 2. Xavier has ended the call.

XAVIER

Yes, boys?

HENRY MCCOY

We have reason to believe that the Sentinel Initiative is responsible for the Amerinational crash.

XAVIER

That is a very serious accusation, Henry.

Panel 3. Just Peter.

PETER PARKER

Professor, they're still going on with the UN presentation, no delays or anything-

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

-so we got to thinking, let's see who they're missing.

Panel 4.

HENRY MCCOY

As it turns out, the 12 that lost their lives were low level Initiative members.

PETER PARKER

Yeah, all of the bigwigs were on another flight.

XAVIER

I'm not certain that I follow your argument.

PAGE 16, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1.

PETER PARKER

The plane that crashed only had 104 people on it, even though its capacity was for 198 passengers.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

And the plane transporting most of the bigwigs wasn't even half full.

HENRY MCCOY

And all of the Initiative were traveling from a series of meetings held at their base in Dayton.

PETER PARKER

So, why did they take two different flights on the same day? Why not fly together on the same plane?

Panel 2.

HENRY MCCOY

And the timing is rather suspect, Professor.

PETER PARKER

Yeah, and they knew that a mutant leader, who controls metal, was going to be on that flight.

Panel 3. The Professor is impressed. Peter and Hank are happy.

XAVIER

So, the Initiative decided what better way to sway public opinion before the UN hearing than to frame Max Eisenhardt and portray mutants as terrorists.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

Most impressive work.

Panel 4. Peter and Hank look at each other with delight, as Xavier proposes a suggestion.

XAVIER

How would you boys feel about joining me for a televised debate against Bolivar Trask?

PAGE 17, SPLASH:

Panel 1. Inside the Danger Room, the construction of which is approximately 1/3 completed, all three workers are sweating and tired. They are reflecting upon their work.

SCOTT SUMMERS

I'd say we're a third of the way home. All in all, not a bad day's work.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Yes, well, don't think that this means I've given up, Summers.

BOBBY DRAKE

Given up on what?

SCOTT SUMMERS

Stealing team leadership from me.

BOBBY DRAKE

You're team leader?!

SCOTT SUMMERS

YES, Bobby! You were there when the Professor said so!

BOBBY DRAKE

Oh, right. You're team leader. Got it.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

For now...

PAGE 18, 3 PANELS:

The left half of the page: Peter speaks on the telephone inside a random room.

The right half of the page: Inside the Parker kitchen, Uncle Ben speaks on the telephone, and an excited Aunt May stands nearby (Uncle Ben stands towards the middle of the page, and May is to his left).

Peter and Uncle Ben's words meet at the middle of the page, which, instead of being divided by lines, blends the two images together with adjacent word balloons.

Row 1:

UNCLE BEN

You're going to be on the television?!

PETER PARKER

Yep. The program is filmed at that studio building not too far from our house.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

The one where they have the wrestling show that you like.

Row 2.

AUNT MAY

We'll be there! Tell Peter we'll be there!

UNCLE BEN

You're aunt says we'll be there.

PETER PARKER

Oh, um, it's a closed set, no audience.

Row 3.

PETER PARKER

But the Professor said that, if it's okay, the whole team can stop by our house and watch the show.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

It'll be on at 8.

AUNT MAY

This is so very exciting! Tell Peter how very exciting this is!

UNCLE BEN

Your aunt says that this is very exciting.

PAGE 19, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Xavier and all of his X-men watch TV in the den. Mallory Stryker is barely identifiable on the screen. The boys snack and drink from those old glass soda bottles (Scott holds one of those).

BOBBY DRAKE

You're not going to go easy on them, right, Professor?

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

You guys are really gonna let them have it!

XAVIER

We must remain level-headed, Robert.

Panel 2.

XAVIER

Regardless of the disrespectful behavior of our adversaries, the nation will focus on our every gesture.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

If Henry, Peter, or I were to come off as angry, it would play to their advantage.

HENRY MCCOY

They'd love nothing more than to portray mutants as mercurial, Bobby.

BOBBY DRAKE

What does that one mean, Hank?

HENRY MCCOY

Mercurial? Subject to sudden or unpredictable changes. People that flip out.

Panel 3. Small close-up on the bottom-right of the page: Bobby, hand to chin, contemplates.

PAGE 20, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Scott does a spit-take in response to Bobby's comment.

BOBBY DRAKE

Oh, kind of like Warren.

Panel 2. Bobby has his hands out in an apologetic/please back off manner. A photo of Max is on the right-hand corner of the TV screen (and Mallory is still on the screen, as well).

WARREN WORTHINGTON

(angrily)

I AM NOT MERCURIAL!

XAVIER

Quiet, boys! Listen.

Panel 3. Mallory and the photo of Max are still on the screen. Xavier is indicating worry.

MALLORY STRYKER

(from TV)

And on top of all that...

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'D)

(from TV)

The purportedly innocent Max Eisenhardt has allegedly assaulted a police detective and escaped custody!

XAVIER

(muttering)

Oh, no... what have you done, Max...

Panel 4. Just the TV. Max's photo is no longer on the screen.

MALLORY STRYKER

(from TV)

Where is he? One of tomorrow night's guests might be able to answer that one for us...

PAGE 21, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Everyone.

MALLORY STRYKER

(from TV)

Professor Charles Xavier, mutant leader and long-time friend of Eisenhardt-

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'D)

(from TV)

-will finally grace us with his presence and answer Bolivar Trask's debate challenge!

Panel 2. Henry and Peter are smiling at Bobby.

MALLORY STRYKER

(from TV)

Tomorrow night! Xavier vs. Trask! With myself, as your unbiased moderator...

BOBBY DRAKE

Um, I don't think that's what that word means, Mallory...

Panel 3. Everyone. The doorbell rings.

MALLORY STRYKER

(from TV)

8 pm Eastern, 7 Central, you don't want to miss this one! I'm Mallory Stryker, and this has been Heart of the Issue.

SFX

DIIIINGGG DOOONNNGGG

SCOTT SUMMERS

Doorbell? Were you expecting someone, Professor?

XAVIER

No, and I can't imagine who would ring at this hour.

PAGE 22, SPLASH:

All of the surprised X-men stand behind a concerned Xavier, who has just opened the front door, revealing Max Eisenhardt.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Hello, Charles.

End of Spider-Man: Mutant #2.


	3. Chapter 3

SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT #3  
COMIC BOOK  
JEWMANBERG

PAGE 1, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Max Eisenhardt (Magneto) sips tea on a love seat in the den and converses with Xavier and company (everyone is present).

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I'm sorry to disturb your evening, Charles, but I am in need of assistance.

XAVIER

What happened, Max? We know that you didn't crash that plane, but why escape custody?

Panel 2. Just Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I was instructed to do as such by my interrogator. He is one of ours and apprised me of a most sinister plot.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

The authorities are attempting to frame mutantkind through myself, bolstering tomorrow's Initiative presentation at the UN.

Panel 3.

XAVIER

My students uncovered something along those lines, Max, but I'm afraid that it runs much deeper...

PAGE 2, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1.

XAVIER

We have convincing evidence that the Initiative destroyed the plane, sacrificing pawns to win the game.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I formed such a hypothesis, as well, but refrained from sharing it with the authorities.

Panel 2.

XAVIER

But why run?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I fled here in hope that we could use your resources to prove my innocence.

Panel 3.

XAVIER

Along with two of my students, I'm scheduled to debate Trask tomorrow night on television.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

That would be our best opportunity to clear the air.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Then let us begin our preparation to prove that we are not the menace which they claim...

Panel 4. Close-up of a passionate J. JONAH JAMESON.

J. JONAH JAMESON

These mutants are a menace!

PAGE 3, 2 PANELS:

Panel 1. It's morning (as visible through the windows). J. Jonah Jameson stands on the news room floor of the Daily Bugle (sign indicating company name is visible) and barks at all of his reporters. JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON stands near his cubicle, which is 2/3 of the way towards the back of the room. An African-American EMPLOYEE (62 yo mail room employee, not a U.S. Postal worker) pushes a mail cart at the back of the room. Robbie is the only African-American reporter on the floor.

J. JONAH JAMESON

Tomorrow, the U.N. is going to approve the Sentinel Initiative, and we're going to help them do it!

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

You ungrateful hacks are always complaining about salary, well here's you chance to make 3 months pay in one day!

Panel 2. The reporters buzz to each other.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Yeah, you heard me. 3 months salary to whomever brings me the scoop that best portrays the mutant community for what they truly are.

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

A MENACE!

PAGE 4, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Robertson converses with Employee, who is at Robbie's desk, delivering mail.

J. JONAH JAMESON (O.P.)

Now get back to work!

EMPLOYEE

(to Robbie, while handing mail)

Here ya go, Robbie. Something got ya' down, son?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Thanks, Melvin. It's just this damn sports beat they got me on.

Panel 2. Just Joe.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

I'm the only black man reporting the news here, so naturally I got to be the sports guy.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON (CONT'D)

I didn't get my journalism degree from Columbia by bouncing a basketball.

Panel 3. Both.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

I want to cover hard news, Melvin. The real stuff.

EMPLOYEE

Mm-hmm, I hear that. But what about that announcement Jameson just made, Robbie?

EMPLOYEE (CONT'D)

If you can catch that scoop, maybe that'll show'em a lil' somethin'.

Panel 4.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Not gonna happen, Melvin. I'm stuck coverin' some dumb pro wrestling stunt in Queens.

EMPLOYEE

Yeah, well, I read your boxing stuff, and I thought it was great.

Panel 5. Employee has begun rolling his cart away from Robbie's cubicle.

EMPLOYEE

You just keep doing what you're doing, son, and you'll be all right. You'll see.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Thanks, Melvin.

PAGE 5, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Protesters demonstrate outside of a huge building (studios and arena inside). The signs include: "MUTIE MENACE!"; "DON'T BE REPLACED"; "SAFETY IN SENTINELS". There is also a banner that reads, "PASS THE BILL, NOT THE BUCK". There is a police presence. There is a nearby driveway that leads to a parking lot inside the building (but only the overpass leading to the lot, not the lot itself, is visible). There is a police presence.

Panel 2. A limousine that enters the driveway is pounded on and targeted with small objects by angry protesters. Police officers attempt to catch the perpetrators.

Panel 3. Charles Xavier and the boys (Peter, Hank, Scott, Bobby, and Warren) ride inside the limo.

SCOTT SUMMERS

(to Xavier)

These are the people with whom we're supposed to coexist?

XAVIER

We must trust that the situation will improve once we correct their misconceptions.

SCOTT SUMMERS

In the meantime, can I crack the window open a little... and then my visor?

BOBBY DRAKE

That would be so awesome. I'm not even joking.

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

C'mon, professor, let Scott do it!

XAVIER

I'm afraid it's a no.

PAGE 6, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. At a nice reception area, a secretary sits behind the desk, and a POLICE OFFICER has approached Charles and the boys (Peter, Hank, Scott, Bobby, and Warren).

POLICE OFFICER

My name is Officer Brunk. I've been assigned to protect you today.

POLICE OFFICER

(thought bubble)

As if you freaks need it... I wonder if they can hear my thoughts?

XAVIER

Only when you shout them, officer.

Panel 2. Officer, unembarrassed, leads the group toward the elevator. The boys are confused as to what just transpired.

POLICE OFFICER

Yeah, well, we're stuck with each other for today.

POLICE OFFICER (CONT'D)

We're gonna need t'take the elevator... unless you muties want to fly on up.

Panel 3. The group and Officer ride the elevator. Scott rolls his eyes.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Excuse me, sir - Warren Worthington - heir to Worthington Industries.

WARREN WORTHINGTON (CONT'D)

Please be advised that we are humans, and you may speak to us accordingly.

POLICE OFFICER

Yeah, maybe I should also thank you while you replace us.

POLICE OFFICER (CONT'D)

The paper's right about you people.

PAGE 7, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Officer leads the group down a long corridor, which has a few doors.

POLICE OFFICER

I should be out there doing my job, protecting normal people, not some special interest group.

XAVIER

You are welcome to leave at any time, sir.

Panel 2. Just Officer.

POLICE OFFICER

But then what happens when one of the protesters or wrestling fans attacks you-

POLICE OFFICER

-and you take care of them like you did those Initiative people on that plane?

Panel 3.

POLICE OFFICER

Y'know something... everything was just fine until you people started popping up.

POLICE OFFICER (CONT'D)

You guys really are a menace!

PETER PARKER

So, do you get the Bugle delivered, or do you pick one up on the way to your daily cross burning?

POLICE OFFICER

I got nothing against the coloreds. Just muties.

Panel 4. CRUSHER HOGAN (massive pro wrestler) walks with ANOTHER WRESTLER and sizes up the mutants, as he passes by the group en route to a door. The wrestlers' facial expressions indicate chuckling and derisiveness.

CRUSHER HOGAN

Don't look like much.

ANOTHER WRESTLER

Maybe they got that freaky mutant tendon strength.

PAGE 8, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. While Officer ushers the group through a door that has a "Heart of the Issue" sign, the two wrestlers enter their own door (30 feet from the elevator, which isn't in-panel) in the background. The doors are separated by 30 feet (The HOTI door is 60 feet from the elevator).

POLICE OFFICER

This is you. I'll be waiting out here the entire time.

PETER PARKER

We feel so safe knowing that.

Panel 2. Inside a pro wrestling locker room, some of the talent are dressed in costume, while others are in towels or street clothes. It is a pre-show atmosphere. Joe Robertson holds a pencil and notepad as he interviews Crusher Hogan, who is in costume, near an open locker. Joe is wearing a pass on his shirt, indicating that he's a member of the press and that he works for the Daily Bugle.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Okay, Crusher, so you guys are offering more money than I make in a year-

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON (CONT'D)

-to any man that can take you mano-a-mano.

CRUSHER HOGAN

That's right, Robertson. American currency, backed by all the gold in Fort Knox.

Panel 3. Just Joe.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

But how would you respond to the disbelievers, who claim that pro wrestling is rigged-

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON (CONT'D)

-and that this new challenge will also be rigged with plants hired to lose to you?

PAGE 9, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Crusher snarls at Joe, who extends his arms, professing innocence.

CRUSHER HOGAN

You sayin' rasslin' is fake?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Hell, no! I'm saying, what would you say to those who are saying... See what I'm sayin'?

Panel 2. Just Crusher.

CRUSHER HOGAN

I'll tell you exactly what I'd say, Joe Robertson! I'd say bring your pencil necks down to the arena, and I'll erase each and every one of 'em.

CRUSHER HOGAN

I'm sayin', I'm gonna take on at least 10 challengers each show, and that anyone who wants me, will eventually get their shot.

CRUSHER HOGAN

I'm sayin', and here's a quote for your little paper, Robertson...

Panel 3. Joe writes in his notepad, while Crusher speaks.

CRUSHER HOGAN

I'm sayin', you think this ain't real, step into my ring, and I will change your damn mind!

CRUSHER HOGAN

Print that, Robertson!

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Oh, I will, Crusher.

Panel 4. BEAUTICIAN #1 (21 yo female) and BEAUTICIAN #2 (21 yo female) apply cosmetics to an annoyed Hank and a smiling Peter, respectively, but the focus is on Hank. Although this is the pre-blue Beast, he still grows hair faster than normal, and exhibits a 5 o'clock shadow at the moment.

BEAUTICIAN #1

(to Hank)

Did you shave today?

HENRY MCCOY

Yes.

BEAUTICIAN #1

You sure?

HENRY MCCOY

Yes.

BEAUTICIAN #1

Like, for real?

HENRY MCCOY

sigh yes.

PAGE 10, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. In studio (not on TV): Mallory Stryker (seated middle, facing us) moderates a debate between Dr. Bolivar Trask (to Mallory's left, our right) and Xavier (our left), with Peter and Hank, who sit to Xavier's right (Hank closest to Xavier).

MALLORY STRYKER

...anthropologist and president of the Sentinel Initiative, Dr. Bolivar Trask.

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'D)

And to my right, mutant leader Charles Xavier, accompanied by two of his students, Peter Parker and Henry McCoy.

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'D)

Tonight's debate: should the U.N. accept the Sentinel Initiative at tomorrow's conference?

MALLORY STRYKER (CONT'D)

We will hear from Dr. Trask first.

Panel 2. Just Trask.

BOLIVAR TRASK

Thank you, Mallory. Absolutely. There is downside.

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

The sentinels are a contingency plan, nothing more.

BOLIVAR TRASK (CONT'D)

Once built, sentinel activation would occur only upon authorization from the proper authorities.

Panel 3. Just Mallory and Xavier.

MALLORY STRYKER

I must admit that I don't see the downside, either. Professor Xavier?

XAVIER

Thank you for allowing me this platform, Mallory.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

I believe that the downside is rather clear. I ask everyone viewing this program on television to ask themselves a simple question.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

Would you want killer robots, the size of buildings, specifically programmed to target your race or religion?

XAVIER (CONT'D)

And if an individual of your group were to ever commit an objectionable act, said robots would indiscriminately target your entire group?

PAGE 11, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1.

XAVIER

Furthermore, what if something goes-

MALLORY STRYKER

Let's give Dr. Trask equal time, Professor Xavier. Dr. Trask?

BOLIVAR TRASK

The sentinels are sophisticated, cutting edge technology, not the indiscriminate killing machines described by Professor Xavier.

Panel 2.

XAVIER

Are you suggesting that sentinels are not programmed to destroy mutants?

BOLIVAR TRASK

The sentinels would deploy only in response to mutant terrorist activity.

XAVIER

And would then indiscriminately attack ANY mutant!

Panel 3.

BOLIVAR TRASK

We are working on that.

XAVIER

How so?

BOLIVAR TRASK

That is privileged information.

XAVIER

The U.N. might want to hear your response tomorrow.

Panel 4.

BOLIVAR TRASK

The U.N. understands that the development of Sentinel technology is a process. Rome wasn't built in a day, Charles.

XAVIER

Are you suggesting that sentinel production has yet to begin? Because my sources state otherwise.

BOLIVAR TRASK

And who are these sources? Your good friend - and "activist" - Max Eisenhardt?

PAGE 12, 4 PANELS:

Panel. Trask grows uncomfortable.

XAVIER

I didn't hear a denial there, Doctor.

BOLIVAR TRASK

The sentinels- look, the sentinels are just a last resort to protect humanity from an imminent threat.

Panel 2. Trask begins to sweat.

XAVIER

And if any mutant was perceived as a threat, then your sentinels would deliver genocide?

BOLIVAR TRASK

No... no, that is false.

XAVIER

Do mutants have civil rights, Dr. Trask? Which other groups do you intend to deny liberties?

Panel 3. Close-up of an animated Trask.

BOLIVAR TRASK

Which other groups can detonate airplanes with their minds?

Panel 4. Mallory is aghast, and Trask has his hand to his chest, in disbelief.

PETER PARKER

The Sentinel Initiative!

PAGE 13, 7 PANELS:

Panel 1. Mallory is aghast.

MALLORY STRYKER

Excuse me, young man!

XAVIER

My students have uncovered rather damning evidence against Dr. Trask's righteous group.

BOLIVAR TRASK

How dare you! 12 of my dear friends were killed in that crash!

Panel 2. Just Peter.

PETER PARKER

Well, after the explosion, not crash, the Initiative decided to go on with the UN presentation, no delays or anything-

PETER PARKER

-so we got to thinking, let's see who they're missing.

Panel 3. Just Peter and Henry.

HENRY MCCOY

As it turns out, the 12 that lost their lives were low level Initiative members.

PETER PARKER

Yeah, all of the bigwigs were on another flight.

Panel 4. Peter and Henry.

PETER PARKER

The plane that crashed only had 104 people on it, even though its capacity was for 198 passengers.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

And the plane transporting most of the bigwigs wasn't even half full.

HENRY MCCOY

And all of the Initiative were traveling from a series of meetings held at their base in Dayton.

Panel 5. Peter and Henry.

PETER PARKER

So, why did they take two different flights on the same day? Why not fly together on the same plane?

HENRY MCCOY

And the timing was rather suspect, was it not?

Panel 6. Just Peter.

PETER PARKER

Yeah. They knew that a mutant leader, who had been leading demonstrations in Dayton and controls metal, was going to be on that flight.

Panel 7. Everyone. Mallory and Trask indicates acrimony.

HENRY MCCOY

So, Dr. Trask, did the Initiative conclude, what better way to sway public opinion before the UN hearing-

HENRY MCCOY (CONT'D)

-than to frame Max Eisenhardt and portray mutants as terrorists?

MALLORY STRYKER

That is a truly disgusting accusation. My apologies, Dr. Trask.

PAGE 14, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1.

BOLIVAR TRASK

Unbelievable. I am a respected scientist. Never in my life have I been treated in such a manner!

PETER PARKER

Oh, and by the way, the police know that it was a bomb that blew up the plane. Not Max.

MALLORY STRYKER

Is this what you bring on my show, Charles? Petulant children.

Panel 2. Peter is angry.

XAVIER

Well, Mallory, I-

PETER PARKER

Children? I bring you facts and logic. Does my age contradict them?

MALLORY STRYKER

I don't see any evidence.

Panel 2. Peter grows irate.

PETER PARKER

Because you're biased against my people! Call the airlines! Do some homework, lady!

MALLORY STRYKER

I will not be spoken to in such a manner!

Panel 3. Peter is enraged.

PETER PARKER

Well, you and your staff have condescended to us from the moment we arrived!

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

And you had no intentions of being an impartial moderator!

MALLORY STRYKER

Young man, if you can't control, yourself, I'm going to have to ask you-

Panel 4. Peter, now standing, throws down his mike pack in disgust. Mallory, hands up as if protecting her face, is taken aback.

PETER PARKER

Don't bother!

PAGE 15, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Everyone watches in surprise, as Peter storms off of the set.

Panel 2. An angry, power-walking Peter has just exited the Heart of the Issue studios, passing Police Officer (the same one that was stationed outside the door). Peter is going left, towards the elevator. Note for sequence: the door which the wrestlers went through is 30 feet down the corridor (Peter will pass by that door shortly), and the elevator and a door to the stairs (marked as such) are another 30 feet down the corridor (which is the end of the corridor, 60 feet from where Peter is at this moment).

PETER PARKER

Outta my way!

POLICE OFFICER

Hey! Where do you think you're going?!

PETER PARKER

I'm off to be a menace!

Panel 3. Peter is pressing the button on the elevator. Crusher Hogan (in costume), who has just opened the door, is yelling toward Peter. BURGLAR, who holds a suitcase as he flees towards the stairs, is 15 feet from the elevator and stairs. Police Officer is (barely) visible in the background.

CRUSHER HOGAN

He's making off with the prize money! Stop him, kid!

PAGE 16, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Shot from Peter's right: Peter nonchalantly continues waiting for the elevator and even smirks, while Burglar busts through the door which leads to the stairs.

Panel 2. Police Officer and Crusher have approached the elevator (which hasn't arrived) and are chastising Peter.

CRUSHER HOGAN

Why didn't you stop him, kid!?

PETER PARKER

Hey, aren't you the dumb wrestler that said I don't look like much?

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

You expect little ole' me to stop a big, bad burglar?

POLICE OFFICER

All you had to do was stick your foot out and trip'em!

POLICE OFFICER (CONT'D)

What's wrong with you, kid?

Panel 3. Close-up of an intense Peter.

PETER PARKER

Well, I guess I'M JUST A MENACE!

PAGE 17, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Back to HOTI, an apologetic Xavier attempts to speak, but Mallory interjects.

XAVIER

I must apologize for the behavior of my young student, but if I may explain his-

MALLORY STRYKER

I'm sorry, Professor Xavier, but we're fresh out of time!

Panel 2. Joe Robertson approaches Police Officer just outside of the HOTI studios.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Excuse me, officer, but I heard that there was some commotion out here when that burglar stole the prize money?

POLICE OFFICER

Yeah, that mutie kid just let him get away.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

What do you mean?

Panel 3. Police Officer points toward the elevator, and Joe's line of sight follows the indication (and the elevator is in-panel).

POLICE OFFICER

That kid, with all his freak powers, was waiting for the elevator right over there.

POLICE OFFICER (CONT'D)

Burglar runs right by him, and the kid just smiles.

POLICE OFFICER (CONT'D)

You're paper's got it right. They really are a menace.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Hmm, let me ask you something, officer...

PAGE 18, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Close-up of a grinning Joe.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Care to go on the record?

Panel 2. It's night when an excited J. Jonah Jameson stands behind his desk and reads from a folder, while Joe stands and smiles on the opposite side of the boss's desk.

J. JONAH JAMESON

A POLICE OFFICER! This is incredible!

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

You know what this here says, Robinson?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

No, sir.

Panel 3.

J. JONAH JAMESON

It says that we have our own law enforcement, and we don't need any mutie vigilantes!

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

You get a picture of the cop?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

It's all in the folder, sir.

PAGE 19, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Jonah has his arm around Robbie as he escorts him toward the open door.

J. JONAH JAMESON

Fantastic. What do you cover for us, Robinson?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Sports, sir... and it's Robertson.

J. JONAH JAMESON

You know what, Robertson... I'm actually going to make a point of remembering that next time.

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

You'll go far in this company, Robertson! FAR!

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

I see hard news in your future.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Thank you, sir.

Panel 2. The door has just slammed (harder than it should have been closed), and a beaming Robbie stands just outside Jonah's closed door.

SFX

(door)

WAPCRASH!

Panel 3. Robbie's smile has turned upside down due to a realization.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Hey! What about my check!?

PAGE 20, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Exterior shot of a limousine driven in a residential area (Forest Hills, but unspecified).

VOICE FROM LIMO

I'm so sorry, Professor.

Panel 2. A visibly upset and passive-aggressive Xavier rides with the gang inside the limo.

PETER PARKER

I can't believe that I lost it like that.

XAVIER

What's done is done, Peter.

PETER PARKER

Do we have to watch it with my aunt and uncle?

Panel 3.

XAVIER

I suppose that we could visit briefly and then excuse ourselves, if that's what you want.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Yeah, wouldn't want your aunt to see how you jeopardized our future.

WARREN WORTHINGTON (CONT'D)

That's what would make this day awful.

HENRY MCCOY

Peter acknowledges his lapse in judgment, Warren.

PAGE 21, 2 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter notices something in the distance.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Lapse in judgment!? As if they needed another excuse to pass that initiative!

PETER PARKER

He's right, Hank. I messed up big ti- what the-

Panel 2. Close-up of a frightened Peter. Reflections from pieces of the crime scene (as described in the next panel) are visible in Peter's eyes.

PETER PARKER

What are all those cops doing by my house!

PAGE 22, SPLASH:

The limo is approximately 30 feet from the Parker residence, which is now a cordoned off crime scene. 4 police vehicles are present, and 5 officers are near the house. Lights are flashing.

End of Spider-Man: Mutant #3.


	4. Chapter 4

SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT #4  
COMIC BOOK  
JEWMANBERG

PAGE 1, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Continuing from last issue. The gang remains in the back of the limo, but Xavier is exiting through his door. Peter is panicky. Everyone else is indicating worry.

XAVIER

Stay here, Peter.

Panel 2. Close-up of a panicky Peter.

Panel 3. A panicky Peter notices the limo's sunroof.

PAGES 2-3, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. A triangle on the top-left: Peter is in a classic Spidey stance, low on the limo roof, as if preparing to shoot and swing.

Panel 2. A dark strip outside of the triangle (and parallel to it), with "THWIP!" in huge red and blue lettering.

SFX

THWIP!

Panel 3. Huge panel: Peter has shot a line onto his house, and is in the process of swinging on a web-line for the very first time. Toward the right of the page, two police officers stand next to each other in amazement as they react to Peter. We see the shot from a few feet behind, and slightly to the right of, the officers. Xavier (visible in the background) is near near the limo and looking up toward Peter.

PAGE 4, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter has just landed by his doorstep and is in a deep crouch.

Panel 2. Uncle Ben has opened the door. Peter is frightened.

PETER PARKER

Uncle Ben! Oh, no...

UNCLE BEN

Peter? You okay, Peter?

Panel 3. Shot from above: Peter yells towards the heavens.

PETER PARKER

NOOOOOO!

PAGE 5, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Aunt May has joined Uncle Ben by the door. Peter is not in the shot.

AUNT MAY

Was that Peter?

Panel 2. A startled and relieved Peter is looking up toward Aunt May (and Ben).

PETER PARKER

Wha- Aunt May! Uncle Ben! What happened?!

AUNT MAY

They need us outside for a spell, Peter.

AUNT MAY (CONT'D)

Why don't we head to the sidewalk, and we'll explain.

Panel 3. Ben, May, Xavier, and Peter chat on the sidewalk, alongside an affordable, old car.

UNCLE BEN

...and after word spread about Peter's special abilities, the threats started pouring in.

PAGE 6, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1.

PETER PARKER

Why didn't you tell us, Uncle Ben! We could have protected you, right, Professor?

AUNT MAY

We didn't want to worry you, Peter.

Panel 2. May directs her apologetic comment to Xavier.

UNCLE BEN

But we did decide to buy a gun.

AUNT MAY

(to Xavier)

Just for own protection. We're not bad people.

Panel 3. May directs her comment to Xavier.

UNCLE BEN

And then, tonight, while May and I were upstairs...

AUNT MAY

Watching television... watching television.

UNCLE BEN

Right. Anyway, some guy breaks in downstairs, so I figured he was one of the bigots, and I got my gun.

Panel 4. Peter indicates concern.

UNCLE BEN

Turns out he was just some burglar, running from the cops.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

Anyway, I go downstairs, he's got a suitcase in one hand, a gun in the other.

PETER PARKER

A suitcase?

UNCLE BEN

Yeah, the cops opened it up later, and it was full of cash.

Panel 5. Close-up of Peter gulping.

PAGE 7, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. May directs her comment to Xavier.

UNCLE BEN

Anyway, he points the gun at me, so I get off a couple rounds.

AUNT MAY

(to Xavier)

As a last resort. Ben had no choice.

Panel 2. Just a worried Peter.

PETER PARKER

Did the cops say where the suitcase came from?

Panel 3. A guilty Peter indicates goose bumps.

UNCLE BEN

Yes, Peter, it was the prize money from Crusher Hogan's challenge, but that's not important right now.

Panel 4.

UNCLE BEN

Like I was saying, I had to shoot him, and unfortunately...

Panel 5. Our group, heads turned, watches two crime scene investigators wheel a body bag toward an ambulance.

PAGE 8, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Uncle Ben has his hand around a crying Peter's shoulder. May beckons Xavier to follow her.

UNCLE BEN

Hey, champ, we're okay. Everything'll be all right.

AUNT MAY

Why don't we give them a moment alone, Professor.

XAVIER

Certainly.

Panel 2. Ben and Peter sit on the car's trunk, with their feet on the bumper. Ben's hand is no longer on Peter's shoulder, but their is an air of consolation in Ben's body language. Peter is to our right (Ben's left).

UNCLE BEN

It's okay to be sad, Peter. A human life was lost, regardless of the circumstances.

PETER PARKER

I know. You had no choice. That's... that's not really it.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

At least I don't think it is.

UNCLE BEN

Then, what's wrong? Talk to me, Peter.

Panel 3.

PETER PARKER

I made a horrible mistake today, Uncle Ben. Two of them, actually...

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

I was on that show, remember I told you about that show...

UNCLE BEN

Yes.

PETER PARKER

Well, the lady was a racist psychopath, and I stormed off set like a crazy person.

Panel 4.

PETER PARKER

I was there representing the entire mutant race, Uncle Ben.

UNCLE BEN

I see...

PAGE 9, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Just Peter.

PETER PARKER

And then- oh, yeah, so this cop that was supposed to protect us hates mutants.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

And the people protesting outside hate mutants, too. It's like everybody hates us for no reason.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

So, after I storm out of the studio, I see that burglar, Uncle Ben...

Panel 2. Both. Peter indicates a mix of determination and anger.

PETER PARKER

And I could've stopped him.

UNCLE BEN

Why didn't you?

PETER PARKER

I was just so angry. Angrier than I've ever been when all those kids picked on me.

Panel 3. Both.

PETER PARKER

All these people bullying my entire- I mean, I'm human, too, but I'm also a mutant, right?

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

And everyone is calling us a menace and making excuses for people who persecute us.

Panel 4. Close-up of Peter.

PETER PARKER

I was just so angry.

Panel 5. Silence, as Uncle Ben ponders how to respond. Peter looks down and to the side (his left), while Ben stares straight ahead.

PAGE 10, 6 PANELS:

Ben talks, and Peter listens. Peter remains serious and solemn for most of the conversation.

Panel 1.

UNCLE BEN

Life has put you in a difficult position, Peter.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

You've had power thrust upon you at such a young age.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

Even before your special abilities, you were special.

Panel 2.

UNCLE BEN

You were the smartest student in a school with a couple thousand kids.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

You probably didn't realize it, but even while they were picking on you-

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

-they were also hanging on your every word.

Panel 3.

UNCLE BEN

They were watching your every move, and yes, maybe they poked fun at some of the things that they saw-

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

-but did you ever ask yourself why they were watching you so carefully?

Panel 4.

UNCLE BEN

You're a leader, Peter. You always will be, and there's no escaping it.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

You can try to run from it, but it won't help.

Panel 5.

UNCLE BEN

I wasn't surprised at how quickly you made a name for yourself at Xavier's-

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

-and how quickly you became a voice and a leader for mutantkind.

Panel 6.

UNCLE BEN

Peter, fair or not, the gifts that we're given in this life-

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

-they're not just gifts, they're obligations.

PAGE 11, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1.

UNCLE BEN

That's what my dad always told me and your father, may they rest in peace.

UNCLE BEN

He used to say that with great power comes-

Panel 2. Just Ben, who's having difficulty remembering.

UNCLE BEN

-with great power comes...

Panel 3. Ben scratches his head, while Peter indicates skepticism.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

Now, how did that go again? Just gimme a second here...

Panel 4. Peter's expression snaps from hesitation into deep thought, as if he's searching for a deeper understanding of Ben's statement.

UNCLE BEN

Oh, yeah. With great power there must also come great responsibility.

Panel 5.

UNCLE BEN

I love you like you're my own son, Peter, but with the power you've been given-

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

-you're going to have grow up a lot quicker than everybody else.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

And it doesn't matter if it's fair... it's the way it is.

PAGE 12, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1.

UNCLE BEN

Part of being a genius is that lots of folks won't understand you.

UNCLE BEN

And you can't expect them to accept everything you say just because you know it's true.

Panel 2.

UNCLE BEN

You have to negotiate. You can't flip over the table. You have to stay at the table.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

And yeah, that lady on the TV is a bigot, but just because she's in the wrong-

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

-doesn't give you the right to ignore the fact that people like her exist.

Panel 3.

UNCLE BEN

This is the world we live in, and you have to play the hand that you're dealt.

UNCLE BEN

If you throw away your cards, it doesn't matter that you had the better hand, you still lose.

Panel 4.

UNCLE BEN

Do you understand what I'm saying, Peter?

PETER PARKER

Yeah... yeah, I think I do, Uncle Ben...

Panel 5. Close-up of a determined Peter.

PETER PARKER

And it'll never happen again.

PAGE 13, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Establishing shot of the Daily Bugle building in the morning.

Caption: The next morning.

Panel 2.

The Bugle staff eagerly watches a TV that's mounted six-feet high on a wall in the news room floor. The focus is on Jonah and Robbie, who are standing together, but many others are visible, as well. A female ANCHOR is on the TV.

ANCHOR

(from TV)

...have received confirmation from the UN that the proposed Sentinel Initiative resolution-

Panel 3. Jonah has his fists raised in triumph, while Robbie indicates mixed emotions.

ANCHOR

(from TV)

-has been accepted. The vote was near unanimous, with only the nation of Wakanda...

J. JONAH JAMESON

YES! I did it! WE did it!

Panel 4. Jonah has noticed Robbie's mixed emotions.

J. JONAH JAMESON

Cat got your tongue, Robertson?

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

This is what we've been working toward, and your piece helped.

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

This is cause for celebration!

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

Yeah, well, I'm not sure I did the right thing here, sir.

PAGE 14, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. The conversation continues.

J. JONAH JAMESON

Are you not simpatico with the position of this newspaper?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

All I'm saying is that it's not as cut and dried as we-

J. JONAH JAMESON

They're menaces, Robertson! Menaces!

Panel 2. Just Robbie.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

They are individuals, sir.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON (CONT'D)

And it has occurred to me that their struggles are not unlike mine.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON (CONT'D)

I'm afraid that my zealousness to succeed at the Bugle may have compromised my impartiality.

Panel 3.

J. JONAH JAMESON

Exactly what are saying, Robertson?

J. JONAH JAMESON (CONT'D)

You got a problem with how I run my paper?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

I'm saying that a kid threw a temper tantrum, and that's what kids do.

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON (CONT'D)

Didn't have to be more than that. We wanted to make it more than that.

Panel 4.

J. JONAH JAMESON

I've got big plans for you, Robertson. You sure you want to play it this way?

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

And I'd love to work for you, sir, but if I'm going to do that, from here on out-

JOE "ROBBIE" ROBERTSON

-it's going to have to be in my own voice.

Panel 5. As Robbie walks away, Jonah stares menacingly at his back.

J. JONAH JAMESON

(muttering, small lettering)

hrumph

PAGE 15, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Xavier sits behind his desk and chats with Max (seated opposite Xavier).

XAVIER

The authorities have made inquiries, Max. Perhaps this visit isn't prudent.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

At this point, Charles? Really? I couldn't care less about the authorities.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO) (CONT'D)

Let them come. They've already notified us of their intent to kill.

Panel 2.

XAVIER

Why are you here, Max?

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I tried things you're way, Charles. I always suspected that you overestimated them-

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO) (CONT'D)

-but I tried. And with the failure of our methods now abundantly clear...

Panel 3. Just Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

It's time for a new solution, Charles.

Panel 4.

XAVIER

They will come around.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Must I quote Einstein's definition of insanity, Charles?

PAGE 16, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1.

XAVIER

They won't use the sentinels, Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I concur... because we're going to destroy ever sentinel plant on the face of this or any other Earth.

Panel 2. Close-up: Charles exhales in exasperation.

Panel 3.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I need your students, Charles.

XAVIER

Out of the question.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Shall we wait until sentinel boots lay across our trachea?

Panel 4. Just an excited Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Wake up, Charles! The day has come!

Panel 5. Xavier grows agitated.

XAVIER

I cannot fulfill that which you ask of me, Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

I am disappointed. I am... speechless.

Panel 6. Silence.

PAGE 17, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Just Max.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

The instrument of our demise - the demise of our entire species - is upon us.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

At the very least, can you give me your word that if I were to gather my own team-

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO) (CONT'D)

-that you would not interfere with my mission?

Panel 2. Just Charles pondering.

Panel 3.

XAVIER

So long as you don't take a life.

MAX EISENHARDT (MAGNETO)

Do I have your word?

Panel 4. Just Xavier.

XAVIER

You have my word.

Panel 5. Xavier indicates deep thought, as Max exits.

PAGE 18, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Inside the Danger Room, 90% of which has been constructed, all of the students (Peter, Hank, Scott, Warren, and Bobby) sit around a large boom box. Warren sits on a chair, while the others sit on the floor. They're all wearing soiled work clothes, but Bobby's are by far the filthiest. Bobby also has soot on his face.

BOBBY DRAKE

So, like, what does this mean?

PETER PARKER

It means that I messed up big time, Bobby.

HENRY MCCOY

I believe that this was inevitable, Peter. Don't blame yourself.

PETER PARKER

Well, I certainly didn't help.

Panel 2.

BOBBY DRAKE

But, like... what does this mean?

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

Know what I mean?

SCOTT SUMMERS

It means that they're going to look for an excuse to sic the sentinels on us.

Panel 3.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

We should go after them first.

BOBBY DRAKE

Wait, the sentinels or the humans?

WARREN WORTHINGTON

The sentinels.

BOBBY DRAKE

Oh.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

And then the humans.

Panel 4. Just a filthy Bobby.

BOBBY DRAKE

Oh, I know! Maybe we can nab the sentinels-

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

-and then Hank and Peter can jimmy them to target humans!

Panel 5.

HENRY MCCOY

We're not targeting humans!

BOBBY DRAKE

I was just kidding... I think.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

And I own two dozen scientists that could do that.

WARREN WORTHINGTON (CONT'D)

It's not all about Hank and Peter.

SCOTT SUMMERS

No, it's always about you, Warren.

PAGE 19, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Scott and Warren and standing and in each others face.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

You got something you want to say, Summers.

SCOTT SUMMERS

I just said it, Worthington.

Panel 2. Xavier has just entered, and all heads are turned toward him.

XAVIER

I see that you boys have made excellent progress with our training room.

BOBBY DRAKE

Almost done, Professor. I nicknamed it the Danger Room.

XAVIER

Yes, well, we'll have to discuss that name, Robert.

Panel 3. Just a concerned Xavier.

XAVIER

Regardless, combat training commences tomorrow.

Panel 4. The gang remains silent as Xavier makes his exit (Xavier's back it to the boys).

XAVIER

Just in case.

Panel 5. The gang indicates a blend of incredulity and worry.

BOBBY DRAKE

Combat training?

PAGE 20, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Magneto, now wearing his classic costume, stands just outside of a crop circle in a vast wheat field. The circle has a diameter of 60 feet. Nothing grows inside the faded circle.

BANNER

2 miles outside of Dayton, Ohio

Panel 2. From in front of Magneto: Magneto, arms spread apart, struggles, to the point of uncomfortable face contortions and sweating.

Panel 3. Magneto has lifted the area of the crop circle, revealing (at least partially) that is was actually hiding a huge sentinel factory, which is 100 feet below the surface, and some Initiative EMPLOYEES are (barely) visible, as well.

PAGE 21, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Magneto is levitating twenty feet above the frightened employees. The sentinels are in various stages of construction, with a few of them near completion.

MAGNETO

Run.

Panel 2. Metal debris flies around, as employees flee towards the exits.

Panels 3-4. The debris continues to fly.

PAGE 22, SPLASH:

Magneto hovers above the trashed sentinels, whose debris has been arranged to form the word: BROTHERHOOD. None of the employees are visible (they managed to get out alive).

End of Spider-Man: Mutant #4.

This concludes the first arc.


	5. Chapter 5

SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT #5 - REDHEADS AND SPIDER-MEN, PART 1  
COMIC BOOK  
JEWMANBERG

PAGE 1, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. A limousine moves along the road in a fancy, suburban area.

Banner: Westchester, New York.

Banner 2: 1 month later.

Panel 2. Xavier and a concerned JEAN GREY (14 yo) chat in the back of the limo. Jean wears Harry Potter-ish/geek chic clothing (she will prove to be a raving Harry Potter fan), including: a buttoned down white shirt; a magic-themed tie, which features wands, large stars, and pointy magic caps; dark-rimmed glasses; suspenders; and black trousers. Her hair is long and split down the middle. She is still a redhead.

JEAN GREY

I don't know, Professor...

JEAN GREY (CONT'D)

A house full of boys and just me.

XAVIER

You have my assurance, Jean, that they will behave with the utmost respect.

Panel 3.

JEAN GREY

Why couldn't we just continue doing the lessons at my house?

XAVIER

That would be unrealistic.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

And our facilities are a necessity for proper training.

Panel 4. A somewhat disgruntled Jean mumbles to herself.

JEAN GREY

Better have my own bathroom.

PAGE 2, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Anticipating a new arrival, Scott, Warren, and Peter stand in the foyer near the front door of the mansion. An eager Scott is a little closer than anyone else is to the door. Bobby glides down an ice slide that he's fashioned along banister of the long staircase that leads to the foyer.

BOBBY DRAKE

(while sliding)

Is the girl mutant here yet?

SCOTT SUMMERS

How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving puddles in the mansion, Bobby!

Panel 2. The four stand and chat in the foyer. Scott is the only one with his back to the door.

BOBBY DRAKE

Sorry, uh, I forgot again.

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

So where is she? And why are you all standing here?

SCOTT SUMMERS

Because I'm interested in having a girlfriend.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Too bad for you then, because she will be mine.

BOBBY DRAKE

No, no, no, no. Hold up a sec-

Panel 3. Scott and Warren continue arguing.

SCOTT SUMMERS

Because you always have to have everything.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Hmm... let me think... yes!

BOBBY DRAKE

Where's Hank?

PETER PARKER

In the lab. He says he can't allow girls to affect his work.

Panel 4. Scott and Bobby get excited.

SCOTT SUMMERS

Well, then it's the four of us. May the best man win.

BOBBY DRAKE

NO!

SCOTT SUMMERS

What do you mean, "no"?

BOBBY DRAKE

I already called dibs on any girl mutant. Right, Peter?

PETER PARKER

Uh, yeah, I guess you did.

Panel 5.

SCOTT SUMMERS

That doesn't matter, Bobby!

BOBBY DRAKE

But I called it!

SCOTT SUMMERS

Well, you can't just declare...

PAGE 3, SPLASH:

Xavier is holding the door open for Jean, who has just entered and is shocked. Scott, his back to Jean, is yelling. The rest of the boys are surprised and have their mouths agape.

SCOTT SUMMERS

I CALL DIBS ON THE GIRL MUTANT!

PAGE 4, 7 PANELS:

Panel 1. An angry Jean is in Scott's face. An excited Hank, entering the foyer from the far side, is relaying pressing information.

JEAN GREY

Oh, you call dibs on me, do you?

SCOTT SUMMERS

N-n-no! It's not like th-

HENRY MCCOY

Professor! There is a rather immense individual menacing midtown Manhattan, and Cerebro says that he's a-

Panel 2. Close-up on Hank, who has been rendered speechless by Jean's beauty.

Panel 3. An angry Jean has a "what do YOU want" look on her face.

Panel 4. Close-up on Hank.

HENRY MCCOY

Oh my stars and garters.

Panel 5. Close-up of an offended Jean.

JEAN GREY

UGH!

Panel 6. Jean's torso, focusing on the tie and suspenders.

Panel 7. Jean's face (unchanged).

PAGE 5, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. An irate Jean runs up the staircase (toward top of panel), while a disappointed Xavier addresses the boys.

JEAN GREY

They're all just interested in my chamber of secrets!

XAVIER

Take the helicopter.

XAVIER (CONT'D)

No need to hurry back.

Panel 2. A large grassy area behind the mansion. Bottom left: An irritated but calm STEVE THE PILOT sits at a picnic table and prepares to take a bite from a large sandwich, when the boys enter the picture. Top left: A corporate helicopter that reads "Worthington Industries." Right: Warren leads, followed by Scott, and then the triumvirate of Bobby, Peter, and Hank. They are all wearing gold and blue X-men costumes, similar to the classics; Bobby's looks like a wet suit; Peter's costume is designed like the classic red and blue Spidey, but with alterations to the webs, and the spider is wider (and his costume is also gold and blue). No masks.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Chop chop, Jeeves. We're headed to midtown.

STEVE THE PILOT

(small lettering, muttering)

It's Steve.

HENRY MCCOY

(to Peter and Bobby)

Perhaps it was merely my perception, but wasn't that young lady-

BOBBY DRAKE

Soooooooo hawwwtttt!

Panel 3. Inside the X-copter: Steve prepares for takeoff; Warren sits shotgun; Scott (aggravated) and Bobby share the large seat that is the 2nd row (and Scott sits behind Warren); Peter, Hank, and Bobby share the 3rd (back) row.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

(to Steve)

Snap to it, Jeeves. Remember for whom you work!

STEVE THE PILOT

I work for your father.

WARREN WORTHINGTON

For the moment, Jeeves... for the moment.

BOBBY DRAKE

(to Scott)

Hey, Scott... if you're team leader, how come Warren's sitting up front?

SCOTT SUMMERS

Shut it, Bobby!

PAGE 6, SPLASH:

Panel 1. The five X-men, clad in blue and gold, battle THE BLOB in the middle of Times Square. Peter isn't wearing a mask. A few frightened humans flee.

Banner: Times Square.

THE BLOB

I'm tryin'a make a statement here!

PETER PARKER

But we already know that donuts aren't healthy.

PAGE 7, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Blob rips webbing off of his eyes with one hand and slaps away Hank with the other.

SCOTT SUMMERS

Beast is down. Angel, grab something heavy and then-

WARREN WORTHINGTON

Got it.

Panel 2. Shot from above. Warren is dropping a slab of concrete from 30 feet above Blob.

THE BLOB

Y'all should be on my side ova here!

Panel 3. The slab crumbles as it hits Blob's head.

Panel 4. Blob laughs it off.

THE BLOB

Haw haw haw! I'm the %$*#* blob, man!

THE BLOB

I'm the $%#%% &*$ # irresistible object!

Panel 5. Peter kicks Blob in the face to little effect.

PETER PARKER

Not what the girls have been say- OW!

PAGE 8, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter (having been hurled by the Blob) is crashing through the window of an electronics store (remember: old store). Meanwhile, Cyclops is shooting beams at Blob, who is shrugging them off.

SCOTT SUMMERS

It's not working. We need to regroup.

Panel 2. A red and blue-costumed (classic costume, with mask) OTHER SPIDER-MAN (who is built similar to, say, a Flash Thompson) swings on a webline and joins the fray. Bobby is icing Blob.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Need a hand?

BOBBY DRAKE

Spidey, we all agreed on blue and gold!

BOBBY DRAKE (CONT'D)

And how'd you change so fast?

Panel 3. Blob is crushing the ice case around him, while Other Spider-Man is kicking Blob in the face to little effect.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Um, what?

Panel 4. Peter has returned to the scene. Hank has a piggy-back style headlock on Blob.

PETER PARKER

Okay, I'm back. Hey! Who's the new guy?

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

I'm Spider-Man!

Panel 5. Hank has been flung over Blob's head, and Peter has webbed Blob's eyes.

PETER PARKER

No, I'm Spider-Man!

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

See: webs.

PAGE 9, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Just an intense Scott, as he shoots beams.

SCOTT SUMMERS

I have an idea.

SCOTT SUMMERS (CONT'D)

Both Spider-Men get as much webbing on the fat man as you can.

SCOTT SUMMERS (CONT'D)

Warren, get something heavy again.

Panel 2. Peter and Other Spider-Man web up Blob from either side.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

I've got webs too.

PETER PARKER

Well, I had 'em first.

Panel 3. Blob rips off some of the webbing, but can't remove it as quickly as Team Spidey is shooting it.

SCOTT SUMMERS

It's working!

SCOTT SUMMERS (CONT'D)

Warren: now!

Panel 4. Scott shoots up the road beneath Blob, while the large slab of concrete that Warren has dropped hits Blob on the head. Blob is almost completely encased in webbing. Peter and Other Spider-Man are tugging at weblines attached to Blob's feet.

PAGE 10, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. The Blob, webbed up to his neck, has fallen into the crater in the ground created by Scott and isn't moving.

SCOTT SUMMERS

How long will the webbing hold?

PETER AND OTHER SPIDER-MAN

(simultaneously)

About an hour.

Panel 2. The other X-men watch Peter confront Other Spider-Man. Peter grows more intense as the conversation progresses. Only three feet separate the Spideys.

PETER PARKER

What is your problem?

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Just trying to help.

PETER PARKER

No, I mean with the identity theft.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

I didn't steal your identity.

Panel 3. Just Peter.

PETER PARKER

Actually, I've already begun the trademark procedure.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

I own the whole Spider-Man shtick.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

I've been doing this for weeks, man.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

You saw my costume on TV and swiped it.

Panel 4. Just Other Spider-Man.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

That's bordering on slander.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)

I came up with the Spider-Man name all by myself, and I designed this costume.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)

And I've also been doing this for weeks.

PAGE 11, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1.

PETER PARKER

Don't make me sue you, okay?

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Like you have a lawyer. You're not even older than me.

PETER PARKER

See that guy over there?

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

The snooty rich guy?

Panel 2. A snooty Warren stands snootily.

Panel 3.

PETER PARKER

Yeah. He has lawyers, and I'm like the only member of our team who actually gets along with him.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

I can borrow one of your lawyers, right, Warren?

WARREN WORTHINGTON (O.P.)

Since you asked so nicely.

Panel 4. Just a smug Other Spider-Man.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Fine. Soon as you uncover my secret identity, file the lawsuit.

Panel 5. Close-up of an enraged Peter.

PAGE 12, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. They are in each others face.

PETER PARKER

WHO ARE YOU!?

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Who are YOU?

Panel 2. Close-up of Peter.

PETER PARKER

I'm Peter Parker.

Panel 3. Everyone watches eagerly as Other Spider-Man lifts up the bottom of his mask, revealing his lips (but nothing above).

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

And I'm...

Panel 4. Close-up: a huge grin is plastered across Other Spider-Man's exposed mouth.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Spider-Man.

PAGE 13, SPLASH:

As Other Spider-Man swings away on a webline, Peter squeezes both fists, which are raised just above his waist and out to the sides, and yells. Some of the X-men, especially Bobby, who covers his mouth, try not to laugh.

PETER PARKER

I HATE THAT GUY!

PAGE 14, 2 PANELS:

Panel 1. An upset Peter speaks on the phone.

PETER PARKER

No, you don't understand...

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

Not only did he steal the costume, he also stole the Spider-Man name!

Panel 2. Uncle Ben speaks on the phone in the kitchen.

UNCLE BEN

Well, maybe you can each add on an adjective, or something?

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

You can be the Amazing Spider-Man, and he can be, I don't know, spectacular?

PETER PARKER (O.P.)

(from phone)

...

UNCLE BEN

Peter? Are you still there?

PETER PARKER (O.P.)

Please put Aunt May on the phone.

UNCLE BEN

It was just a thought.

PETER PARKER (O.P.)

Aunt May, please.

UNCLE BEN

She's with her friend Anna. Oh, that reminds me...

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

Anna's niece got a modeling contract, so she moved in with her.

UNCLE BEN (CONT'D)

You should meet her when you visit.

PETER PARKER (O.P.)

Yeah, I'm sure she'd love that.

PETER PARKER (O.P., CONT'D)

Maybe I could tell her all about noble gases.

UNCLE BEN

...

PETER PARKER (O.P.)

sigh It's a real thing.

UNCLE BEN

Oh.

PAGE 15, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Establishing shot of Midtown High.

Panel 2. Inside the cafeteria, Flash Thompson (wearing a letter jacket) sits with his girlfriend LIZ ALLEN, HARRY OSBORN, and SALLY AVRIL.

LIZ ALLEN

I know, Sally! I couldn't believe it either.

LIZ ALLEN (CONT'D)

I always thought he was kind of creepy... but a mutant?!

SALLY AVRIL

I know. It's so gross.

Panel 3.

HARRY OSBORN

Ol' Flash is being uncharacteristically quiet...

FLASH THOMPSON

I don't know, Harry... I mean...

FLASH THOMPSON (CONT'D)

I think it's kind of awesome.

HARRY OSBORN

But you're the one that used to ride him the hardest!

Panel 4. Flash is half-shrugging and has his hands out in conciliation.

LIZ ALLEN

Yeah, Flash. You always called him puny Parker and four eyes.

FLASH THOMPSON

But now he's... well, he's like a hero.

LIZ ALLEN

Ewwwwww. I cannot believe my boyfriend just said that.

SALLY AVRIL

I know. Me neither.

LIZ ALLEN

Right?

SALLY AVRIL

You're totally right.

PAGE 16, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Inside the room allotted to the Midtown High school paper, MRS. SACKS (45 yo, quasi-hippie) speaks with EDDIE BROCK (14 yo, built similar to Flash Thompson). There are newspaper articles on the wall, and a sign that reads, Midtown Bullpen, and stuff like that.

MRS. SACKS

You did well on the cafeteria piece, Eddie, so I'm going to give you a hot one!

EDDIE BROCK

Thanks, Mrs. Sacks. What am I covering?

Panel 2.

MRS. SACKS

We just received a transfer student from the Midwest-

EDDIE BROCK

Sounds fascinating.

MRS. SACKS

-who moved here because she was signed to model for the Forbes Agency.

Panel 3. Eddie is at a loss for words.

EDDIE BROCK

Um, ahem, yeah, I guess I can... a model? So, like, uh-

MRS. SACKS

Breath, Brock. Breathe.

EDDIE BROCK

So, like, when I... um, like a "model" model?

MRS. SACKS

Yes, Eddie. A "model" model.

MRS. SACKS (CONT'D)

I sincerely hope that your article will prove more articulated than this.

PAGE 17, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Inside a classroom, Eddie and MARY JANE WATSON (14 yo) sit at student desks and chat. Eddie takes notes onto a pad, and there is an old-school cassette recorder in front of him.

EDDIE BROCK

From where in the Midwest?

MARY JANE

Sucky Arkansas.

EDDIE BROCK

Is that, like, the name of a town?

Panel 2. Mary Jane is laughing.

MARY JANE

Hahaha! You're so funny, Eddie Brock.

MARY JANE (CONT'D)

Every town in Arkansas is sucky Arkansas.

EDDIE BROCK

Um, I don't think we can print that...

Panel 3.

EDDIE BROCK

Anyway, why'd you transfer to Midtown High?

MARY JANE

I won this stupid modeling contest, so my mom let me stay here with my aunt.

EDDIE BROCK

Sounds like you're not crazy about modeling?

Panel 4.

MARY JANE

It's a step, I guess. My goal is to be an actress-slash-model-slash-television personality.

EDDIE BROCK

Um, what does that mean?

MARY JANE

It means I wanna be super famous and don't care how.

PAGE 18, 7 PANELS:

Panel 1.

EDDIE BROCK

Gotcha. So, where do you work?

MARY JANE

I'm going to work in the city with Forbes.

Panel 2.

EDDIE BROCK

Oh... I work in the city, too.

MARY JANE

Really?

EDDIE BROCK

Totally. I work for the Daily Bugle. I'm gonna be famous too someday.

Panel 3. Mary Jane is skeptical.

MARY JANE

Like, writer famous?

EDDIE BROCK

Journalist, yeah.

MARY JANE

That's not famous.

Panel 4. Eddie pleads his case.

EDDIE BROCK

Hey, wouldn't hurt for a model-slash-actress to get to know a future journalist.

MARY JANE

I guess. And it's actress-slash-model, not model-slash-actress.

EDDIE BROCK

Oh. Okay, then. So... have you had anyone show you around the city yet?

Panel 5. Close-up of a charming Eddie, who's tilting his head forward slightly.

EDDIE BROCK

It can get very confusing.

Panel 6.

MARY JANE

Hmm, that's not a bad idea, Eddie Brock...

EDDIE BROCK

I'm working at the Bugle on Friday...

MARY JANE

Yeah, okay. We'll meet up Friday...

Panel 7. Close-up of a smiling Mary Jane.

MARY JANE

It's a date.

PAGE 19, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Eddie is surprised.

EDDIE BROCK

Yeah?

MARY JANE

Mm-hmm. You seem nice.

Panel 2.

EDDIE BROCK

Just like that? I have a date with a model?

MARY JANE

Face it, tiger...

Panel 3. Inside the mansion, Jean Grey has a bored expression on her face as she plays a magic-themed video game at the kitchen table. She has just hit a "JACKPOT!" Jean is wearing magic-themed pajamas.

Panel 4. Peter has entered the kitchen, and he's looking inside the refrigerator. Peter is wearing Spider-Man pajamas (his version of Spidey). Jean's mood has suddenly worsened.

PETER PARKER

Oh, hey, Jean.

JEAN GREY

Which one are you again?

Panel 5. Peter pours a glass of orange juice at the table (across from Jean).

PETER PARKER

I'm Peter... we didn't really get to meet before.

JEAN GREY

Yeah, because your friends are pervs.

PAGE 20, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter has taken a seat at the table.

PETER PARKER

About that... listen, Scott really likes you...

JEAN GREY

He has a funny way of showing it.

PETER PARKER

No, let me explain... he was telling, um, someone else on the team-

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

-that he can't just call dibs. So, like, Scott never called dibs.

Panel 2.

JEAN GREY

Oh... well, who called it then?

PETER PARKER

Doesn't matter. Point is, he likes you, and if you like him...

Panel 3. Jean ponders.

Panel 4.

JEAN GREY

Y'know something... it's really sweet of you to come here and help him out like this.

JEAN GREY (CONT'D)

Plus, you didn't want to rat out the real perv.

PETER PARKER

Just following the code...

Panel 5.

PETER PARKER

...so, hey, you're like really into Harry and all the magic?

JEAN GREY

Yeah. Are you going to make fun of me now?

PETER PARKER

No way. I've read every book.

PAGE 21, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1.

JEAN GREY

Oh. What about the movies?

PETER PARKER

I've, uh, never actually gone to a movie?

Panel 2. Just a dumbfounded Jean.

JEAN GREY

You've never been to a movie!?

Panel 3.

PETER PARKER

Believe it or not, I wasn't very popular before the professor recruited me.

JEAN GREY

Me neither, but I still went to movies.

JEAN GREY (CONT'D)

You have to see the new one.

PETER PARKER

Yeah?

Panel 4. Just Jean.

JEAN GREY

I'm going this Friday.

Panel 5. Peter is clueless, so they share an awkward pause.

PETER PARKER

...

Panel 6.

JEAN GREY

That was your cue.

PETER PARKER

Oh. Um, I'm not used to this...

PAGE 22, PANELS:

Panel 1.

JEAN GREY

So... it's a date?

PETER PARKER

But what about Scott?

JEAN GREY

What about him?

JEAN GREY (CONT'D)

He has a really cool friend.

Panel 2.

JEAN GREY

Do you not find me... you know?

PETER PARKER

It's not... actually... man, this is so embarrassing...

JEAN GREY

What? What is it?

Panel 3. Jean waits, because Peter is too embarrassed to talk.

Panel 4. Close-up of a shy Peter.

PETER PARKER

(small lettering)

I kind of have a thing for redheads.

End of Spider-Man: Mutant #5.


	6. Chapter 6

SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT #6 - REDHEADS AND SPIDER-MEN, PART 2  
COMIC BOOK  
JEWMANBERG

PAGE 1, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. A parody of HARRY Potter is sharing a tender moment with a young GIRL, who is crying. Harry's hand is on her cheek.

HARRY

There's no need to cry, Jezelamendora! I'll rescue your brother from Evilopulous... with magic!

Panel 2. Pulling back, we're in a movie theater. It's dark, and most everyone other than Jean and Peter are sitting in the shadows. Jean and Peter and sitting at the very back, and there is a small light behind them. Jean is seated to Peter's right.

GIRL (On SCREEN)

But Harry... they're so **evil**!

Panel 3. Focus in on Jean and Peter, who are both eating popcorn.

HARRY (O.P.)

And **evil **never wins in the end!

Panel 4. Just the screen.

GIRL

Oh Harry, you sure know how to make my worries disappear!

PAGE 2, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1: Harry and Girl are about to kiss.

Panel 2. Peter is intrigued.

Panel 3. Harry and Girl kiss.

Panel 4. Peter is enthralled, and he appears to have some thoughts running through his head.

Panel 5. Close-up on a shocked Jean.

PAGE 3, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Jean appears angry, as Peter smacks himself in the face.

PETER PARKER

OW!

Panel 2. Peter is peeved.

PETER PARKER

What just- did you do that?

JEAN GREY

What is wrong with you!

PETER PARKER

Why'd you make me hit myself?

Panel 3.

JEAN GREY

Because of what you were thinking, perv!

Panel 4.

PETER PARKER

I don't know what you're talking about.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

And why are you reading my thoughts!

JEAN GREY

I can't control my powers yet, and you were screaming uber-pervy thoughts, perv.

Panel 5.

JEAN GREY

(yelling)

PERVY PARKER!

AUDIENCE MEMBER (O.P.)

By the ghosts of Tupertineaham, will you shut the *^*$ up!

PAGE 4, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter is rolling his eyes.

JEAN GREY

You gonna let him talk to me like that?

Panel 2. They're yelling at each other.

PETER PARKER

You're a powerful mutant. Take care of it yourself.

PETER PARKER (CONT'D)

AND YOU JUST HIT ME!

JEAN GREY

So you're just gonna let him curse at me?

JEAN GREY (CONT'D)

YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY ON A DATE!

Panel 3.

Jean has folded her arms.

PETER PARKER

You made me hit myself!

JEAN GREY

Take me home.

Panel 4. Peter appears as if ready to leave his seat.

PETER PARKER

Okay, fine...

JEAN GREY

No, not now. I wanna finish the movie.

JEAN GREY (CONT'D)

But RIGHT after!

Panel 5.

PETER PARKER

(thought bubble)

Uh, yeah, that's where we were headed after the movie anyway. We both live there, you psycho redhead.

PAGE 6, SPLASH PAGE:

An irritated Peter has webbed his own mouth shut, courtesy of the smirking telepath seated to his right.

JEAN GREY

Pervy Parker.

PAGE 7, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. Bobby, Scott, and Hank are training in the Danger Room.

Banner: Westchester.

BOBBY DRAKE

Hey, Scott... if **you're** team leader, how come **Peter** gets to go on the date with Jean?

SCOTT SUMMERS

Shut up, Bobby!

Panel 2. Liz, Flash, a couple jocks, and Sally Avril eat lunch in the cafeteria.

Banner: Midtown High.

Banner 2: Earlier that day.

LIZ ALLEN

(to Flash)

So we're still going to the city tonight, right?

FLASH THOMPSON

S'long as you quit dogging Spidey.

LIZ ALLEN

Maybe you should be taking **him** on the date.

FLASH THOMPSON

I bet he'd at least **reach **for the check once in a while.

LIZ ALLEN

So, like, see you at seven?

FLASH THOMPSON

Yeah.

Panel 3. Eddie Brock interviews MIGUEL O'HARA (16 yo) in a classroom. Eddie, who's in a rush (reflected by his posture, if possible), reads from his notes. Miguel is a bit surprised.

EDDIE BROCK

Okay, so, Miguel O'Hara, sixteen, interns at Oscorp NYC, working on genetic re-imprinting, for the purposes of curing diseases... and digs The Monkees.

EDDIE BROCK

Thanks, man. Appreciate it.

MIGUEL O'HARA

That's it?

EDDIE BROCK

Sorry, date with a model.

PAGE 8, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Inside the room allotted to the Midtown High school paper, Mrs. Sacks (45 yo, quasi-hippie) speaks with Eddie. There are newspaper articles on the wall, and a sign that reads, Midtown Bullpen, and stuff like that.

EDDIE BROCK

So, um, I'm done with the science guy, and I'm gonna go on my date with a model now.

MRS. SACKS

Don't forget to behave yourself, Brock.

Panel 2. A girl who resembles Smallville's CHLOE enters, as Eddie exits.

CHLOE

Hey, Eddie.

EDDIE BROCK

Can't talk. Date with a model.

Panel 3. It's right around sunset, when Eddie shows off Times Square to Mary Jane.

EDDIE BROCK

So, this is, like, Times Square. It's very famous for Broadway shows and shopping, and stuff.

MARY JANE

I'm familiar with Times Square, Eddie Brock.

MARY JANE

Can we just go to the movie already? We can't make out here.

Panel 4. Mary Jane is smiles widely, as Eddie exuberantly hails for a cab.

EDDIE BROCK

TAXI! CAN I GET A ^%&^ &$&%* TAXI OVER HERE!

PAGE 9, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Mary Jane and Eddie are kissing, as the new Harry movie plays on the movie screen.

Panel 2. Eddie and Mary Jane, both annoyed, have paused their canoodling session. Jean is off-panel.

JEAN GREY (O.P.)

(yelling)

PERVY PARKER!

EDDIE BROCK

By the ghosts of Tupertineaham, will you shut the *^*$ up!

Panel 3. Mary Jane covers her mouth (she's laughing), while Eddie puts on the charm.

EDDIE BROCK

Now, where were we...

Panel 4. Eddie and Peter are standing next to each other in line to buy some baked pretzels, or whatever, in the concession stand area. We can't see Peter's mouth.

EDDIE BROCK

Yo, can you believe that loud-mouthed &$%^* in there!

Panel 5. Peter is responding to Eddie. Peter's mouth has little bits of webbing stuck to it, around the sides.

PETER PARKER

Redheads, man. Redheads.

EDDIE BROCK

Hey, don't I know you?

PAGE 10, 5 PANELS

Panel 1. Mary Jane sits alone, waiting.

Panel 2. An annoyed Jean sits alone, waiting.

Panel 3. A slightly peeved Mary Jane sits alone, waiting.

Caption: 15 minutes later.

MARY JANE

sigh

Panel 4. An irate Jean sits alone, waiting.

Panel 5. A close-up on the face of a screaming CAPTAIN COLD WAR (21 yo), whose helmet features the typical red and yellow, hammer and sickle shtick.

Caption: A few minutes earlier.

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

I AM CAPTAIN COLD WAR...

PAGE 11, SPLASH:

Midtown Manhattan. Captain Cold War, whose armored costume is overly red and yellow, with way too many hammers and sickles, shoots rolled up pamphlets from the type of spud gun-like armament, from which t-shirts are shot at some events. Everyone is running, and lots of storefronts are shattering.

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

AND HERE IS YOUR LITERATURE!

PAGE 12, 3 PANELS:

Panel 1. CCW keeps on shooting. Bystanders are scouring for cower. Pamphlets are flying around.

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

The time is coming, comrades, when the proletariat will no longer work 25-hour-days!

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

Death to capitalism!

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

(slightly smaller lettering)

Oh, there's a McKingNdys!

Panel 2. CCW, still on the street, shoots up a McKingNdys restaurant.

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

LET'S SUPERSIZE FAIRNESS!

Panel 3. CCW has his hands raised in victory. The gun is in one of them. Bystanders are still running.

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

Raise your hands in victory with me, comrades!

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

For there will come a day when we all earn the same fair wage!

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

And we all occupy the same apartment!

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

And we all drive the same car!

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

And we all wear the same cloth-

PAGE 13, SPLASH:

Peter Parker, dressed in his blue and gold Spider/X costume, and Other Spider-Man (classic costume, with mask), each swinging in from opposite directions, double-stomp CCW in the face.

SFX: FRRRDDMMMMM!

PAGE 14, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter and Other bicker, while CCW, possibly unconscious, lay on the ground.

PETER PARKER

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

So, how goes the big lawsuit?

PETER PARKER

The wheels of justice are already in motion, buddy.

Panel 2.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

That's funny, because I haven't received anything in the mail.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Which address did you send it to?

PETER PARKER

I don't have your- oh, you're a regular riot, fake Spidey.

PETER PARKER

You should be on Ed Sullivan.

Panel 3.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Actually, I'm going to be on next week.

PETER PARKER

What?! He hasn't invited **me** on!

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Maybe he doesn't want to book people who storm off the set!

Panel 4. A groggy CCW adjusts the setting on his gun.

PETER PARKER (O.P.)

Okay, that's it. You wanna dance, Charlatan Spider?

OTHER SPIDER-MAN (O.P.)

Please, you're making a fool of yourself.

PAGE 15, SPLASH:

CCW is shooting freeze rays (like Captain Cold's) toward the spider-men, who are jumping out of the way. Both of their spider-sense are buzzing (visually).

CAPTAIN COLD WAR

LET THE COLD WAR FREEZE OVER!

PETER AND OTHER SPIDER-MAN

(simultaneously)

MOVE!

PAGE 16, 5 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter and Other are dodging freeze rays.

PETER PARKER

How'd you know to move?

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

How'd **you** know to move?

Panel 2. Back in the theater, a hissyfit-throwing Jean Grey yells from her seat. Many other audience members yell back.

JEAN GREY

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

AUDIENCE MEMBERS (O.P.)

(simultaneously)

SHUT UP!

Panel 3. An angry Jean storms out of the room (going toward the concession area - shot from in front of her, as she exits the door).

Panel 4. Back to the fight. They're still dodging freeze rays.

PETER PARKER

Get out of my head!

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Dude, relax. It's just a name... and a costume.

PETER PARKER

No, not you.

Panel 5. Still dodging.

PETER PARKER

I'm outside. We're fighting some Russian that has an American accent.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Are you okay, Other Spidey?

PETER PARKER

I'm not Other Spidey!

PETER PARKER

YOU'RE OTHER SPIDEY!

PAGE 17, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. Other Spidey has shot a webline onto Peter's foot.

PETER PARKER

HEY!

Panel 2. Peter gets knocked on his tuches from a freeze ray.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Oops, sorry.

Panel 3. Peter has risen off of the ground, but part of his torso is encased in ice, which he is cracking, by flexing. Eddie is dodging a freeze ray.

PETER PARKER

Not cool, man.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

I said I was sorry.

Panel 4. Jean, wearing her regular clothes, has made her way onto the scene. Peter and Other are dodging rays.

JEAN GREY

What are you doing?

PETER PARKER

Sorry honey, I had to slip out. It was an emergency!

PAGE 17, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1.

JEAN GREY

But you had time to change into your costume?

PETER PARKER

I wear it under my clotehs. It only takes a couple seconds.

Panel 2. Peter lands a decent kick on CCW, who is knocked down.

PETER PARKER

(muttering)

And I love wearing it.

Panel 3. CCW is sitting on the ground, but still shooting at Peter and Other, who are dodging. The distance between Peter and CCW is smaller than that between CCW and Other.

PETER PARKER

A little help here, Jean?

JEAN GREY

Uh, what do I do?

PETER PARKER

Use your head powers and make the gun explode on him.

Panel 4. Jean is concentrating, and the gun is exploding. Freeze ray matter is flying around.

PAGE 18, 4 PANELS:

Panel 1. CCW is encased in ice, as is Peter from the neck down (he can't move). Other Spider-Man isn't frozen at all. Jean and Other find the situation humorous.

PETER PARKER

You did that on purpose!

JEAN GREY

No, I can't control my powers!

Panel 2. Other is standing right in front of Peter's face.

OTHER SPIDER-MAN

Don't forget to tune in for the riiihly big show!

Panel 3. Other Spider-Man is swinging away. Peter is yelling. Jean is telepathically cracking the ice that has encased CCW, who is unconscious.

PETER PARKER

THIS ISN'T OVER!

Panel 4. A smirking Jean is removing CCW from the ice. Spidey is in the background.

PETER PARKER

Hey! Why'd you help him out first?!

JEAN GREY

Can't control my powers.

PETER PARKER

That doesn't even make sense!

PAGE 19, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1. Back at the theatre, fake Harry is on the screen, holding a dying Jezelamendora (the girl from earlier).

HARRY

NOOOOOOO! I will avenge you, Jezelamendora... with magic!

Panel 2. Eddie, holding two pretzels, returns to his seat. Mary Jane is only a little upset.

EDDIE BROCK

Hey, Mary Jane.

MARY JANE

Eddie Brock, where were you!

Panel 3. Just Eddie.

EDDIE BROCK

You're not going to believe this... the two spider-men just fought some guy outside.

EDDIE BROCK

I had to stay and cover it for the paper.

EDDIE BROCK

I might even get a byline in the Bugle!

Panel 4.

MARY JANE

Oh, okay... that's actually pretty cool.

Panel 5. Eddie kisses Mary Jane on the cheek.

EDDIE BROCK

Thanks, Mary Jane. You're awesome.

Panel 6.

EDDIE BROCK

Here, I got you a pretzel.

MARY JANE

Oh, you're so funny, Eddie Brock.

MARY JANE

You know I'm not allowed to eat.

PAGE 19, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1. We are on the upper story of the mansion, and the bathroom door is open.

Caption: Later that night.

Panel 2. Jean, dressed in sweats, holds a toothbrush and toothpaste. Peter is wearing blue and gold X-Men pajamas. Jean has approached the bathroom door from our left, and Peter has done so from our right. They both want to use the bathroom.

Panel 3. Peter indicates with his hands that he's willing to back off.

PETER PARKER

Look, I don't want any trouble. You just go on right ahead. I'll wait.

Panel 4. An irritated Jean is standing in the doorway, facing Peter, who is leaning against the wall that faces the bathroom door (only a few feet away).

JEAN GREY

Um, like, exactly what do you think you're doing?

PETER PARKER

I'm just going to wait 'til you're done.

JEAN GREY

Not here you won't!

Panel 5.

PETER PARKER

Come again?

JEAN GREY

I don't want you waiting right outside while I use the bathroom, Pervy Parker!

Panel 6. Peter is moving (he's already a few feet over)

PETER PARKER

Okay, okay. I'm moving.

JEAN GREY

At least twenty feet!

PETER PARKER

Fine!

PAGE 20, 6 PANELS:

Panel 1.

JEAN GREY

No, I changed my mind. Go downstairs!

PETER PARKER

But that bathroom is on the other side of the mansion!

Panel 2. Close-up of Jean yelling.

JEAN GREY

GO!

Panel 3. Peter has his arms up in the air, as he approaches the staircase.

PETER PARKER

OKAY! GOING!

Panel 4. Peter is walking through the kitchen, where Bobby, Scott, and Warren are enjoying a late night snack.

BOBBY DRAKE

Hey, Pete! So how was your date with Jean?

PETER PARKER

I will never date a redhead for as long as I live.

Panel 5. Peter has left. Scott, Bobby, and Warren are looking at each other.

Panel 6.

SCOTT, BOBBY, AND WARREN

(simultaneously)

DIBS!

PAGE 21, 7 PANELS:

Panel 1. Peter is calmly walking up the staircase.

Panel 2, As he approaches the top, he notices that Jean is exiting the bathroom and indicates frustration.

Panel 3. A calmer Jean engages Peter in conversation. Peter is perplexed.

JEAN GREY

So, um, wanna go out again next Friday night?

Panel 4. Peter indicates anger.

Panel 5. Peter starts thinking.

Panel 6. Peter bites his lip.

Panel 7. Jean smiles and claps her hands together, as Peter responds.

PETER PARKER

Okay.

(End of Spider-Man: Mutant #6)


End file.
